Reach The Sun (Fanfiction)
by Airaa
Summary: Taki Tooru, gadis cantik yang selalu dijuluki Himawari hime karena kepribadiannya yang ceria dan wajahnya yang cantik harus mengalami hari pertama masuk SMA yang buruk karena ia lupa menyetel ulang alarm nya. Ia akhirnya ketinggalan kereta dan hingga membuatnya bertemu dengan pria mistrius berkulit seputih salju.
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

"Tooru-chan! Bangun!, kau mau berangkat jam berapa lagi!"

Taki terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan ibunya dari dapur. Cahaya matahari menembus tirai gorden, Taki sontak meraih jam alarm. Pukul 07.45 pagi.

"Aku terlambat!"

Dengan cepat. Ia segera mandi (seadanya) dan berdandan (seadanya). Kecerobohannya membuat hari yang seharusnya spesial ini jadi kacau balau. Karena terlalu asik, berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya di telepon malam tadi, ia sampai lupa menyetel ulang jam alarmnya.

Taki berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya, meraih sepotong roti dan mengigitnya dimulut sedang tangannya sibuk membenarkan dasi seragam dan rambutnya. Ibunya berdecak melihat kelakuan puterinya itu. Cantik namun kadang-kadang ceroboh.

"Ini bekalmu, cepatlah, kau akan tertinggal kereta"

Taki segera berlari usai menerima kotak bekal dari ibunya. Ia gugup. Tentu saja ia tak mau dihukum di hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Sejak dulu, kehidupan sekolah Taki sangat menyenangkan. Taki sering dijuluki sebagai himawari hime atau puteri bunga matahari karena sifatnya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan yang lainnya. Wajahnya tak diragukan lagi, sejak sekolah dasar ia selalu menjadi gadis paling cantik disekolah.

Sejak kemarin, Taki sudah sangat menantikan hari ini. Bertemu teman-teman baru di SMA, ikut klub teater yang memang sudah ia rencanakan sejak beberapa minggu lalu dan mungkin bertemu pria tampan yang bisa dijadikan target untuk diajak berkencan. _kyaa_

Namun..

 _Kereta telah berangkat. Kereta selanjutnya akan tiba lima belas menit lagi_.

Apa-apaan situasi ini?

Kereta pertama sudah pergi. Ia harus menunggu belasan menit untuk kereta selanjutnya. Sedang upacara pembukaan siswa baru akan dilaksanakan tiga puluh menit lagi. Menunggu lima belas menit, perjalanan dengan kereta sepuluh menit dan berjalan kaki dari stasiun ke sekolah.

Ah! Mana mungkin sempat!

Tentu ia tidak mau dihukum. Taki terduduk lesu di kursi stasiun sambil memandang kosong kearah rel kereta.

 _jika aku dihukum sungguhan, bagaimana jika semua orang akan memandang buruk diriku, tak akan ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku akan dikucilkan selama tiga tahun._

 _Tamat sudah kehidupan SMA ku._

Untuk beberapa saat, Taki hanya tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Hingga sebuah langkah kaki membangunkan lamunannya, Taki menoleh. Didepannya berdiri seorang lelaki, anak SMA sama sepertinya. Bahkan nampaknya dari sekolah yang sama.

Sekilas Taki tertegun. Memang tidak terlihat jelas karena posisi laki-laki itu sedang membelakanginya. Sekarang musim panas, laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam dengan lengan pendek hingga kulit tangannya terlihat jelas.

 _Putih sekali_.

Sekilas Taki berpikir mungkin dia melakukan perawatan kulit. Laki-laki itu menoleh kearah kanan, memandang kereta yang nampak sudah mulai terlihat. Setengah matanya tertutup poni rambutnya, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis merah muda.

 _Dia tampan_

Bukan hanya tangannya, kulit wajahnya juga sangat putih. Walau sekarang musim panas, aku seakan baru melihat salju pertama musim dingin.

"Yuki.."

Lelaki itu menoleh, Taki sontak menutup mulutnya dan menunduk malu.

"Yuki?"

Suara laki-laki tak terlalu berat dan terdengar lembut mengusik telinganya. Taki mendongak, lelaki itu memandangnya bingung. Semilir angin meniup poni rambut lelaki itu hingga kedua matanya terlihat jelas. Matanya berwarna cokelat indah, agak redup seakan memberi kesan misterius. Jika ia harus memberi angka antara 1 sampai 10 tingkat ketampanan pria ini. Maka ia akan memberi nilai 9.

"Maaf, kulitmu sangat putih, mengingatkanku pada salju dimusim dingin" ucap Taki. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, kedua ujung bibir tipis nya perlahan terangkat. Ia tersenyum. Astaga senyumnya pun manis sekali.  
"Ano.. Siapa na- " belum sempat Taki menanyakan nama, kereta datang.

Lelaki itu segera memasuki gerbong kereta. Saat Taki hendak menyusul, kerumunan orang berjejalan saling dorong memasuki kereta hingga akhirnya membuat dirinya berdiri jauh dari pria itu.

"Padahal aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak"

Upacara pembukaan ditunda lima belas menit karena alasan kepala sekolah yang datang terlambat sekaligus menyelamatkan Taki dari ancaman hukuman yang bisa saja jadi pemicu hancurnya kehidupan SMA nya yang berharga.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kau datang terlambat huh!"

Sasada, teman Taki yang juga satu SMP dengannya nampak cemas. Taki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil memasang cengiran bersalah. Sasada cukup cerewet saat marah, namun semua itu karena ia mencemaskan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar lupa menyetel alarm malam tadi. Kepala sekolah benar-benar menyelamatkanku haha"

Mereka sekarang berada di aula sekolah, bersama semua anak kelas satu lainnya. Mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah yang luar biasa membosankan, seakan seperti suara nyanyian lagu penghantar tidur yang mampu membuat siapa saja mengantuk. Taki melihat sekitar, ia tak melihat pria di stasiun tadi. Mungkinkah dia senior kelas dua.

Usai acara pembukaan. Taki dan anak kelas satu lainnya berkerumun di depan mading sekolah untuk melihat kelas yang akan mereka masuki.

Kelas 1-2. Kelas yang sama dengan Sasada. Membuatnya tambah bersemangat menanti besok. Besok ia harus mendapatkan banyak teman baru.

 _Semangat!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Lelaki di Stasiun

**Chapter 2 : Lelaki di Stasiun**

 **Taki Tooru POV**

"Taki.. Kau mau langsung pulang? Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu di kafe dekat sini"

Aku menoleh kearah Sasada dan langsung mengangguk setuju. Hari pertama ini, kami diperbolehkan pulang usai acara penyambutan. Jadi masih banyak waktu tersisa untuk bermain.

Aku dan Sasada singgah di kafe terdekat dan menyantap makanan disana. Rumahku dengan sekolah cukup jauh, hingga mengharuskanku naik kereta setiap hari, jadi aku masih merasa asing dengan wilayah sekitar sini. Aku rasa sering jalan-jalan seperti ini cukup berguna bagiku mengingat beberapa beberapa jalan agar kelak tidak tersesat.

Temanku yang duduk bersamaku sekarang bernama Sasada Jun. Aku dan dia sudah satu sekolah sejak SMP. Jadi bisa dikatakan, dia teman terdekatku sekarang. Wajahnya agak bulat hingga terkesan cukup manis, ia menggunakan kacamata dan tingginya sedikit lebih rendah dariku.

"Aku harap di kelas kita ada beberapa pria tampan" ucap Sasada tiba-tiba.

Aku tertawa. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan lelaki yang kutemui di stasiun pagi tadi. Lelaki dengan kulit seputih salju berhidung mancung dan iris cokelat pada matanya. Aku masih ingat senyum manis lelaki itu saat aku memanggilnya 'Yuki'.

"Taki?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunan dan mendongak memandang Sasada. Sasada nampak menyipitkan matanya dan menyorotku dengan tatapan curiga. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sasada.

Aku pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi padanya. Sasada nampak antusias mendengarkan apalagi setelah kusebut pria itu cukup tampan.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau tanya namanya" tandas Sasada. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuk.

"Tidak sempat.. Dia sudah langsung masuk ke dalam kereta saat kereta tiba"

Keesokan harinya. Wali kelas kami memasuki kelas, melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan saat pertama kalinya memulai kegiatan belajar. Wali kelas kami seorang lelaki yang nampaknya berumur lima puluhan bernama Akibara sensei.

Beliau memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kami dengan ramah, menyelipkan beberapa cerita perjalanan karirnya dan memberikan sedikit lelucon untuk mencairkan suasana kelas. Aku menyukai cara bicaranya, lembut tanpa tekanan, seakan berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri. Giliran kalian. Dimulai dari barisan depan pojok kanan"

Akibara-sensei memberi perintah. Kami mulai maju satu persatu memperkenalkan diri. Mereka semua berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda kecuali Sasada, membuatku tambah bersemangat. Sejak kecil, aku sangat senang mendapat teman baru. Menurutku, mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya itu penting, karena hidup tak akan berwarna jika kita kesepian. Aku maju kedepan, memperkenalkan nama dan memberi sapaan.

"Namaku Taki Tooru, aku dari SMP Puteri Hishigaki, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku usai melakukan perkenalan sederhana itu. Aku menoleh ke kursi disebelahku. Kursi tempat orang yang seharusnya melakukan perkenalan selanjutnya, namun kursi itu kosong.

"Selanjutnya!" sahut Akibara sensei.

Semua siswa dan Akibara sensei memandang kursi kosong disampingku. Nampaknya siswa yang seharusnya melakukan perkenalan terakhir tidak masuk. Aneh! Padahal ini baru hari kedua di sekolah.  
Apa dia sakit?

"Apa siswa selanjutnya tak masuk?" tanya Akibara sensei. Dan banyak dari kami hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah kita mulai sa-"

 _Sreek_..

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser, dilanjutkan langkah kaki ringan membuat sontak seluruh siswa dan Akibara sensei menoleh. Lelaki tinggi berkulit puti itu melangkah masuk dan membungkuk pelan kearah Akibara sensei.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku, sensei" ucap pria itu namun dengan intonasi tenang.

Suaranya tidak terlalu berat dan terkesan lembut terdengar, suara yang sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Mataku tidak bisa berpaling dari pria itu. Semilir angin dari jendela meniup rambut lelaki itu hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Wajah itu, kulitnya yang seputih salju. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pria di stasiun. Ternyata dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku.

"Kau ini! Ini baru hari kedua kau ada di SMA, bagaimana bisa kau terlambat, huh!" sahut Akibara sensei, nampak tak senang.

Namun, lelaki itu tak menunjukan rasa takut sedikitpun. Wajahnya nampak tenang, mimiknya juga tak berubah sedikitpun.  
Akibara sensei menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kali ini kuampuni. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kedepan teman-temanmu"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan menghadap kearah kami. Aku bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya, benar-benar seputih salju. Beberapa gadis nampak mulai berbisik, beberapa dari mereka berpikiran sama denganku, beberapa lagi memuji wajahnya yang cukup manis.

"Namaku Natsume Takashi, aku dari Tokyo, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

Dia orang kota, pantas saja. Lelaki desa tak akan punya wajah setampan itu. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju kursi kosong disampingku, beberapa siswi meliriknya dan saling berbisik lagi.

"Keren, ya" ujar mereka terdengar samar ditelingaku. Laki-laki itu duduk di kursi kosong tepat disebelahku. Aku memandangnya membuatnya menoleh. Mata kami bertemu, aku tersenyum.

"Kita pernah bertemu di stasiun" ucapku memulai pembicaraan.

Lelaki itu nampak terdiam sejenak. Nampak berpikir.

Tunggu! Apa dia lupa? Itu baru kemarin!

"Kau tidak ingat ya?" tanyaku lagi.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Maaf, aku tidak ingat"

"Eh! Itu baru kemarin!" pekikku tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara cukup keras hingga Akibara sensei dan beberapa siswa lain menoleh. Aku menutup mulutku dan menunduk malu.

"Aku tak pandai mengingat wajah orang"

Suara lelaki itu terdengar setengah berbisik, aku menoleh. Ia berbicara tanpa melihat kearahku.

Aku mengerti

"Jadi pria yang kau temui di stasiun itu Natsume-kun!" pekik Sasada. Membuatku reflek membungkam mulutnya.

"Memang benar, wajahnya cukup manis. Dan sekarang kau kesal karena dia lupa dengan pertemuan kalian kemarin?" terka Sasada dan seperti biasa selalu tepat sasaran.

Sasada sudah bersamaku bertahun-tahun. Dia selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Padahal aku hanya memasang wajah masam sebentar tapi dia sudah tahu inti permasalahannya. Sasada tertawa, membuatku tambah kesal.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Yah, aku mengerti kau tertarik dengannya. Tapi kau tak bisa marah hanya karena hal tersebut. Lagipula kemarin kalian hanya berbicara beberapa kata. Wajar saja jika dia lupa" sahut Sasada.

Itu memang benar. Tapi kami bertemu baru kemarin. Apa seburuk itu Natsume-kun mengingat wajah orang.

"Tapi Taki, bukankah Natsume kun itu terlalu pendiam. Nishimura dan Kitamoto bilang sejak tadi dia tak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain. Sekarang jam istirahatpun dia menghilang entah kemana"

Sasada benar. Aku duduk disamping Natsume-kun. Sejak tadi, aku belum pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelas walau sedikit. Setiap orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, dia nampak hanya tersenyum seakan tak tertarik.

"Apa dia lelaki yang sombong. Yah dia dari kota besar, mungkin saja dia tak senang berbicara dengan orang-orang seperti kita" terka Sasada.

"Aku rasa tidak" sahutku lirih, karena aku sendiri tak yakin.

Aku belum mengenal Natsume kun sama sekali. Aku tak tahu apa Natsume-kun sungguh lelaki yang sombong. Namun, entah kenapa aku yakin, saat di stasiun, senyuman Natsume-kun itu nampak tulus dan sorotan matanya bukan seperti tatapan merendahkan. Namun seperti tatapan

 _Kesepian._

"Taki"

Aku mendongak, memandang Sasada yang menyorotku tajam. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu" sahutku membuat Sasada menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan lelaki itu? Kau mengenalnya saja tidak, dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan pertemuanmu dengannya kemarin di stasiun. Jangan-jangan kau-"

" _Taki. Apa kau menyukai Natsume-kun?"_

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung melempar tas dan kaus kakiku ke sembarang tempat. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut. Pertanyaan Sasada masih saja membekas. Apa-apaan dia itu!

 _Taki. Apa kau menyukai Natsume-kun?_

 _Aku tidak tahu._

Aku sungguh tidak tahu, kenapa aku menjadi sangat peduli dengan lelaki itu, padahal aku hanya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku kesal saat Natsume kun melupakan pertemuan kami di stasiun. Aku tidak tahu. Apa ini berarti aku menyukainya.

 _Aku juga tidak tahu._


	3. Chapter 3 : Suara

**Chapter 3 :** Suara

 **Taki Tooru POV**

Bel jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para siswa yang tidak membawa bekal makan siang menghambur keluar kelas untuk membeli yakisoba di kantin sekolah. Aku meraih kotak bekal yang kusimpan dibawah laci meja ku.

"Taki, ayo makan siang bersama!"

"Eum" aku mengangguk pada Sasada.

Sasada dan Kaoru menarik meja mereka dan menyatukannya dengan mejaku agar kami bisa makan siang bersama. Aku melirik Natsume-kun yang nampak beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia tak membawa kotak bekal, sepertinya setiap hari dia membeli makanannya di kantin sekolah.

"Hari ini dia tak berbicara dengan yang lain lagi" ujar Sasada.

Aku menghela nafas. Sama seperti kemarin, Natsume-kun sama sekali tak berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya juga hari ini.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar meremehkan kita, karena dia dari kota besar" sahut Kaoru.

Kaoru ini adalah teman baru ku, kami baru berkenalan kemarin. Dia berasal dari Miyagi, dia bersekolah disini karena pekerjaan ayahnya dipindah di kota ini. Kaoru adalah gadis yang cukup manis. Rambutnya panjang sedikit bergelombang, matanya hitam kecokelatan, tubuhnya ramping dan tinggi. Dia hampir mendekati sempurna untuk ukuran anak SMA. Jujur aku agak iri.

"Kemarin, aku juga menyapanya. Namun, dia hanya tersenyum. Apa mulutnya itu dijahit? Setidaknya dia mengucap 'Selamat pagi' " ketus Kaoru.

Satu-satunya kelemahan gadis ini, yah mungkin kadang dia agak kasar saat berbicara. Tapi sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik.

"Sudahlah Kaoru-chan, kau bisa membuat Taki kesal" sahut Sasada sambil melayangkan senyuman jail nya kepadaku. Aku merengut, sedang Kaoru nampak bingung beberapa saat hingga dia menutup mulutnya sambil memasang wajah terkejut.

"Taki chan, jangan-jangan kau.."

Belum sempat Kaoru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah membungkam mulutnya. "Sudah kubilang tidak, aku hanya-"  
Aku terdiam. Benar juga, aku juga bingung kenapa aku begitu peduli padahal aku belum pernah berbicara banyak dengan lelaki itu.

"Hanya?" Kaoru dan Sasada menatapku, meminta kelanjutan kalimat yang menggantung itu. Sedang aku hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ah, aku dengar kafe di ujung jalan punya sandwich yang enak" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sangat jelas memang, namun Sasada yang mengerti akhirnya membantu dengan melanjutkan topik mengenai kafe ujung jalan itu hingga kami akhirnya berhenti berbicara tentang Natsume-kun.

Lima belas menit sebelum jam istirahat selesai, aku berjalan ke toilet wanita hanya untuk sekedar mencuci tangan. Saat aku berjalan keluar sambil mengeringkan tanganku dengan sapu tangan, aku melihat Natsume-kun duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah sambil menikmati roti yakisoba dan sekotak susu. Dia benar-benar membeli makanannya di kantin.

Aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya. Dia mendongak dan nampak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Natsume-kun, kau selalu makan disini?"

Natsume-kun menyorotku dengan bola matanya yang seperti bola kaca itu. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum tanpa berbicara. Aku duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kau selalu makan sendirian?" tanyaku lagi, membuat mimik wajahnya berubah, namun senyumannya masih belum pudar. Dia mengangguk lagi. Lagi-lagi dia tidak berbicara.

"Kenapa?" tanpa aku sadari aku terus bertanya padanya.

Natsume kun, membuka mulutnya.

"Karena sejak dulu selalu seperti ini" ujarnya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara Natsume-kun dengan jelas, suaranya lembut dan terdengar ramah. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan, seakan jiwanya tak berada disini. Sekilas, aku merasa takut. Aku merasa aku baru saja membuka sedikit luka dihatinya nya tanpa sengaja. Pasti ada alasan kenapa Natsume-kun menghindari semua orang.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak bertanya lebih jauh, namun aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang lelaki ini. Aku mencengkram ujung rok seragamku. Aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengannya.

"Natsume-kun, apa kau tidak kesepian?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya pertanyaan berat. Aku memberanikan diri melihat wajah lelaki disampingku. Dadaku berdegup lebih kencang, tanpa aku sadari tanganku sedikit gemetar karena gugup. Mimik wajahnya berubah, senyuman yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan menghilang. Ia menunduk pelan, poni rambutnya yang agak panjang menutupi kedua mata indahnya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Apa dia benar-benar kesepian? Tapi kenapa dia tak berbicara dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Setidaknya hal itu bisa mengurangi bebannya bukan.

"Natsume-kun.."

Bel jam masuk berbunyi. Natsume-kun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. _Sasada, Sepertinya aku membuatnya marah._ Aku menunduk, sepertinya pertanyaanku lebih sensitif dari yang kukira untuk Natsume kun. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, aku hanya ingin mencoba mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku menunduk dalam, aku tak berani memandang wajah lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih"

Aku mendongak cepat, Natsume kun berdiri didepanku dan memandangku dengan senyumannya.

"Senang berbicara denganmu Taki-san, kau berbicara padaku karena khawatir padaku bukan? Kau sangat baik. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam berbicara, terkadang aku takut menyakiti orang lain saat berbicara dengan mereka. " ujarnya.

Baru pertama kali ini Natsume-kun nampak berterus terang. Natsume-kun tersenyum. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus. Dia benar-benar senang berbicara denganku. Aku tersenyum lebar, aku senang sekali karena dia nampak mulai terbuka denganku.

Natsume-kun berjalan pergi. Aku meraih tangannya, membuatnya menoleh dan memandangku dengan wajah bingung.

"Natsume-kun, jika kau merasa kesepian. Berbicaralah denganku, aku akan jadi temanmu. Jika kau merasa sedih, bergantunglah padaku" entah dorongan apa yang membuatku mengatakan semua itu. Natsume-kun memandangku, menyorotku dengan mata indahnya. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Terimakasih" ucapnya lagi membuatku mengangguk senang.

Natsume-kun berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas. Mulai sekarang, aku akan bisa berbicara lebih banyak dengan Natsume-kun. Aku melirik kearah bungkusan roti yakisoba di tempat sampah. Jika dilihat-lihat, Natsume-kun itu sangat kurus. Tubuhnya hampir seperti wanita. Apa orangtuanya sangat sibuk hingga tak bisa memasak bento untuknya.

 _Aku ada ide._

 _"_ Tooru-chan, kau bangun lebih awal ya"

Aku menoleh kearah ibuku yang nampaknya baru bangun. Ini pukul lima pagi. Aku sengaja bangun lebih awal agar bisa memasak lebih banyak. Akan kubagi sedikit untuk Natsume-kun.

"Kenapa kau membuat dua kotak bento?" tanya Ibu heran. "Kau mau menghabiskan semuanya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Akan kubagikan dengan temanku" ujarku sambil sibuk menata sosis dan sayuran di kotak bento.

"Untuk Sasada?"

"Bukan" sahutku membuat ibuku tampak bingung.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya ibuku lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, "Laki-laki" seketika ibu melemparkan senyuman jahilnya padaku. Aku tersipu malu, dia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Akhirnya Tooru-chan mulai dewasa, apa dia tampan?" goda Ibu membuat wajahku tambah panas.

"Ayolah ibu, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami hanya teman. Dia selalu makan yakisoba di kantin sekolah, tubuhnya agak kurus. Aku hanya khawatir, tapi yah dia memang lumayan tampan" sahutku sedikit malu-malu membuat ibuku tertawa.

"Lain kali ajak dia kemari ya"

* _Bento : sebutan bekal di jepang_


	4. Chapter 4 : Lebih dalam

**Chapter 4 : Lebih Dalam**

 **Taki Tooru POV**

"Kenapa kau membawa dua tas?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sasada tengah menatapku curiga, aku tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa" ucapku nampak membuat Sasada geram.

Sasada menarik paksa tas bento yang kubawa dan melihat isi didalamnya. "Kenapa kau membawa dua kotak bento?" tanya Sasada heran, "Setahuku kau bukan gadis yang suka makan banyak"

Aku meringis dan meraih kembali tas bento ditangan Sasada. Aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasada karena malu. Sasada nampak masih menganggap Natsume-kun itu pria misterius yang sombong. Ia pasti akan merebut bento yang seharusnya kuberi pada Natsume-kun jika mengetahuinya.

"Yah, entah kenapa aku agak lapar hari ini, jadi aku membawa makanan lebih" sahutku dan langsung berjalan mendahului Sasada menuju kelas.

Di kelas seperti biasa aku asik mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelas. Hari ini aku juga mulai akrab dengan para laki-laki dikelas. Salah satunya, Nishimura dan Kitamoto. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi sahabat sejak SD. Mereka sering menceritakan beberapa lelucon lucu yang membuatku tertawa. Aku senang berada di kelas ini, banyak orang-orang menarik dan baik hati.

Aku yakin Natsume-kun juga salah satunya.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Lagi-lagi Natsume-kun nampaknya belum datang. Natsume-kun tiba di kelas lima belas menit setelahnya, membuat ia akhirnya kena marah lagi oleh Akibara-sensei. Aku juga heran kenapa dia sering sekali terlambat. Kemarin dan hari saat upacara pembukaan itu juga.

Beberapa siswa lain nampak saling berbisik, aku bisa mendengar sebagian dari mereka mulai menjelek-jelekan Natsume-kun. Natsume-kun kembali ke kursinya usai menerima omelan dari Akibara-sensei. Sensei juga memberinya hukuman membersihkan taman sepulang sekolah nanti. Namun, seperti biasa Natsume-kun nampak tetap tenang.

"Kau tak apa Natsume-kun?" tanyaku setengah berbisik agar tak terdengar Akibara-sensei.

Natsume-kun menoleh, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku menghela nafas lega.

Bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Seketika aku langsung gugup. Tas bento masih ditanganku, aku terlalu gugup untuk memberikannya pada Natsume kun, bagaimana jika ia berpikir aku sengaja mendekatinya.

"Taki, ayo makan siang bersama" ajak Sasada dan langsung begitu saja menarik mejanya dan menyatukan mejanya ke meja ku.

Aku menghela nafas, aku benar-benar tak bisa menolak Sasada. Sedangkan Natsume-kun sudah melangkah meninggalkan kelas. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena terlalu gugup. Padahal apa susahnya memberikan bento pada seseorang.

Akhirnya aku belum juga memberikan bento pada Natsume-kun. Hingga jam pelajaran berakhir. Aku mendengus, mengutuk diri sendiri. Kulihat Natsume-kun sudah meninggalkan kursinya dan pergi. Aku benar-benar gagal hari ini.

"Taki, tampaknya aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku harus ke toko buku" Sasada menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah bersalah.

"Tak apa, aku bisa ke stasiun sendiri" Sasada nampak senang dengan jawabanku dan langsung pergi terburu-buru. Dia pasti sedang berburu promo buku pelajaran. Walau sifatnya seperti itu, Sasada benar-benar seorang kutu buku. Dia gadis yang cukup pintar.

Aku berjalan lesu keluar kelas dan pergi ke loker untuk mengganti sandal dengan sepatu sekolahku. Aku menoleh kearah luar pintu masuk. Natsume-kun nampak berjalan menuju halaman belakang dengan membawa peralatan kebun. Benar juga. Tadi dia kena hukuman karena terlambat. Ini kesempatanku.

Aku meraih tas bento dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang, terlihat Natsume kun nampak sibuk menyiram bunga dengan selang air. Aku berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu, aku berdiri didepannya namun lelaki itu nampak belum sadar. Lagi-lagi matanya terlihat kosong. Ia melamun, sampai tak sadar jika tanah tempat menanam bunga itu sudah hampir banjir.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, dia terjengat dan menoleh dengan selang masih menghadap kedepan hingga airnya mengenaiku. Natsume-kun nampak gelagapan melihatku seragamku basah.

"Ah maafkan aku, maafkan aku" ia meminta maaf dua kali dan langsung mematikan keran air.

Aku tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Membuat Natsume-kun nampak bingung. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat ekspresi panik Natsume-kun. Dia nampak lucu. Seperti anak kecil yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan permennya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Natsume-kun nampak bingung.

"Kau lucu saat panik" ucapku sambil memegang perutku yang mulai sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Natsume hanya diam, seketika aku berhenti tertawa. Apa dia marah? Aku mendongak memandang wajah tirusnya. Natsume memandangku dan tiba-tiba senyumnya melebar dan ikut tertawa cukup keras.

Natsume-kun tertawa. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku menyukai wajahnya yang nampak ceria. Aku ingin selalu melihat ekspresi itu.

"Eh! Kau membuatkanku bento?" Natsume-kun nampak terkejut dan perlahan membuka kotak bento yang aku berikan.

Aku menghela nafas, dia menerima nya dengan mudah. Seharusnya aku memberikannya sejak jam makan siang tadi. "Maaf Natsume-kun, bento nya sudah dingin aku se-"

"Terima kasih"

Aku terperangah. Natsume-kun menunduk, menyorot dalam kotak bento yang kuberikan. Aku bisa melihat sedikit mata nya yang sebagian tertutup poni rambut. Matanya berkaca-kaca, berbinar. Seperti baru saja menemukan harta karun yang telah terpendam ribuan tahun.

"Aku senang sekali" ucapnya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki ini. Melihat ekpresi Natsume-kun membuat dadaku terasa sesak, dia memiliki wajah orang yang tenggelam dalam lautan kesepian. Apa selama ini tak ada yang memberikan itu kepadanya? Maksudku, Ini hanya bento. Aku ingin menangis. Natsume-kun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia nampak sangat senang.

 _Natsume-kun, sebenarnya bagaimana kau menjalani hidup selama ini._

 _Aku ingin tahu. Lebih dalam lagi._

 _Tentang Natsume-kun._

"Aku akan membawannya lagi besok!"

Natsume-kun menoleh, "Ya, kau tak perlu repot-re-"

"Aku akan!" sanggahku sebelum Natsume-kun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku ingin berada didekatnya, lebih, Lebih lama.

Natsume-kun tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri dihadapanku, baru ini aku menyadari lelaki ini cukup tinggi. Ia menepuk pelan kepalaku hingga aku tersipu. Aku menunduk dalam, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup.

"Eum" angguknya. Aku mendongak, memandang kedua mata cokelat itu dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

 _Serahkan padaku, Natsume-kun_

"Tooru-chan, kau membuat dua bento lagi?" tanya Ibu sambil memperhatikanku yang sibuk membuat onigiri.

Aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa, aku senang melakukannya. Melihat bagaimana respon Natsume-kun kemarin membuatku bersemangat. Aku merasa kini ia lebih terbuka padaku. Tanpa sadar aku tak bisa menurunkan ujung bibirku.

"Kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta kan Toori-chan" celetuk Ibu membuatku hampir menjatuhkan onigiri yang baru saja kubuat.

"Bukan!" sahutku membuat ibu tertawa dan pergi.

 _Mungkin_.


	5. Chapter 5 : Kembalilah

**Chapter 5 : Kembalilah**

 **Natori Shuichi POV**

"Natori Shuichi-san, film mu lagi-lagi meraih rating yang cukup tinggi. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Yah, tentu aku senang. Aku akan bekerja keras, agar kedepannya film yang kubintangi lebih bagus dari ini"

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan didepan para wartawan. Memasang senyuman palsu seakan semua itu adalah hal menyenangkan. Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar dipusingkan dengan berbagai persiapan perilisan film dan panggilan wawancara ke beberapa stasiun TV. Menjadi bintang terkenal yang dikagum-kagumi semua orang tentu tidaklah mudah. Aku juga tidak merasa semua itu adalah hal menyenangkan, Aku tahu itu sejak dulu, walau begitu entah kenapa aku tetap menjalaninya.

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku, pukul tiga sore. Anak itu seharusnya sudah pulang sekolah. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Setelah dia menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku. Anak keras kepala dan selalu memaksakan diri, walau begitu aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Aku ingin melindunginya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di sofa. Ada sekitar tujuh wawancara TV hari ini, tambah tiga lagi mungkin aku akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kelelahan. Aku melihat kearah pigura foto di atas lemari. Anak laki-laki kurus dengan kulit putih pucat nampak tersenyum riang disana.

Kapan aku bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, pukul delapan malam. Sial. Sampai kapan aku terus merasa terjerat rasa khawatir seperti ini. Aku berdiri, meraih mantel dan segera pergi dengan mobilku. Aku berdiri didepan apartemen kecil berlantai tiga.

Pintu apartemen di lantai dua terbuka, dadaku langsung sesak. Anak itu keluar dari sana, dia sudah besar namun tubuhnya lebih kurus dari dulu. Aku ingin menghampirinya, namun dia bisa saja malah mengusirku nantinya. Anak itu berjalan membawa kantong besar yang nampak seperti kantong sampah.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, tanpa sadar kalau aku sedang berada tepat disamping tempat sampah. Anak itu berjalan kearah sini, dia terbelalak melihatku, begitu juga aku.

"Natori-san" panggilnya.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya, suhu udara dingin namun tubuh terasa panas. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi kepalaku, setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya, bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan normal?

"Jika kau ingin aku ikut denganmu, kurasa aku tak bisa. Tapi jika kau hanya ingin mampir. Aku bisa menyiapkan teh" ujarnya dengan intonasi tenang seperti biasa.

Benar juga. Natsume selalu tenang, berbeda denganku. Anak yang berhati lembut, dan sangat pemaaf. Ralat, dia bukannya anak yang pemaaf, hanya saja sifatnya yang menganggap segala masalah adalah salahnya, Dia bahkan bisa bersikap normal denganku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya beberapa tahun lalu. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya, memasuki apartemen kecil itu.

Apartemen ini bisa dibilang tiga kali lebih kecil dari apartemenku, dia hanya hidup sendirian, walau begitu nampak tertata rapi dan bersih. Aku merasa kalah dewasa dengannya. Walau umurku beberapa tahun lebih tua.

Natsume memberiku teh hangat, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya didapur. Aku menghampirinya, dia nampak sedang memotong sayuran. Mungkin untuk makan malam. Aku melihat beberapa kantong plastik dari toko, dia pasti membeli bahan-bahan murah lagi. Selama ini uang yang aku kirimkan selalu ia kembalikan, aku pun heran darimana ia mendapatkan uang.

"Padahal kau bisa memintaku membelikan semua bahan makanan"

Tangan Natsume yang tengah memotong mentimun terhenti, ia terlihat membuang nafas. "Aku tak mau jadi beban"

Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mungkin ratusan kali sampai membuatku muak. Kenapa ia begitu sulit bergantung padaku? Aku memang bersalah, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menebus dosaku padanya. Keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala.

Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah menarik tangannya, mencengkram kerah bajunya, membuat tubuhnya menghadapku. Ia terkejut sesaat namun kembali menatapku dengan tatapan kosong yang selalu membuatku merinding, seakan seperti ia sudah terbiasa menderita.

"Tak bisakah kau lebih bergantung padaku?! Aku kakakmu bukan? Berhentilah keras kepala dan menurutlah, aku akan memberikan uang padamu, membelikan apartemen yang lebih besar. Jadi hiduplah dengan layak, kau tak perlu memikirkan apapun." Aku mengatakan semua yang aku pikirkan. Namun, mimik wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah. Tanpa membuka mulutpun aku tahu dia tak mau aku melakukan semua itu.

Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Memegang tanganku yang sedang mencengkram kuat kerah kemejanya, melepaskan tanganku darinya dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya membuatku ingin menangis.

Baik-baik saja dia bilang? Apanya yang baik-baik saja?

Tubuhnya kurus, aku bisa sedikit sobekan di ujung kemejanya. Ia pasti tak pernah membeli baju baru selama beberapa tahun ini. Tentu saja, setelah ia mengirim kembali semua amplop berisi uang yang kuberikan, darimana ia punya uang membeli pakaian.

Sebenarnya bagaimana ia menjalani hidup selama ini.

Aku mengutuk diriku, seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya dibandingkan pekerjaanku. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal bodoh padanya dimasa lalu. Seharusnya aku selalu berada disampingnya. Anak ini sudah berubah, jiwa nya yang riang dan ceria seolah telah tenggelam didasar laut yang dalam. Ia sudah mengubur dirinya yang dulu, membuatku ragu apa dia mampu kembali lagi.

 _Aku merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Kembalilah._

 _Kembalilah_

 _Seperti saat baru pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu._

Aku memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, menyembunyikan air mataku yang sudah mengalir di balik pundaknya. Dia masih tujuh belas tahun, namun beban yang ia tanggung sungguh berat. Dia masih terlalu muda. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin melindunginya, sebagai seorang kakak. Namun sayangnya, ia tak menganggapku sebagai pelindungnya.

Kami makan malam bersama, Natsume membuatkan omelet dan salad dengan sayuran seadanya. "Bukankah omelet seharusnya untuk sarapan?" ujarku kemudian ikut membantunya menata makanan di meja kecil.

Natsume mendengus pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, bahan makanan yang tersisa hanya bisa untuk membuat itu" ujarnya kemudian mulai memakan makanannya.

Natsume pandai memasak, aku yakin ia bisa saja memenangkan kontes memasak hanya dengan omelet ini. Seingatku saat SD ia juga pernah menjuarai lomba membuat kare, saat itu dia benar-benar senang saat mendapatkan tropi pertamanya. Dulu banyak kenangan indah yang kami alami bersama, hingga kejadian itu meruntuhkan segalanya.

"Natori-san?"

Aku menoleh, Natsume memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau melamun, apa pekerjaanmu sangat berat?" tanyanya. Yah, walau dia banyak berubah. Mungkin sifat utama anak ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Mencemaskan orang lain disaat dirinya lebih menderita pada orang tersebut.

"Filmku baru rilis, tontonlah, akan kuberi tiket gratis untukmu"

Natsume mengalihkan pandangannya, tentu saja ia tidak tertarik. Lagipula sejak dulu ia tak menyukai fi-

"Berikan padaku"

"Eh?"

Aku menatap Natsume tidak percaya, apa tadi aku salah dengar? Natsume mau menerima tiket film dariku, setelah mengembalikan semua amplop uang berjumlah jutaan yen yang kuberikan untuknya.

"Apa? Kau mau memberikannya bukan?"

Eh? Aku benar-benar tidak salah dengar ternyata. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan film?" tanyaku penasaran. Natsume nampak malu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Bukan untukku, untuk temanku"

Sudah kuduga. Tapi, teman? Setahuku sejak kejadian itu ia selalu menutup diri dan tak mau berteman. Namun, syukurlah. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki seseorang yang mungkin ia percaya. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku, aku mengacak gemas kepalanya hingga ia memukul kuat perutku.

 _Ranting pohon itu juga ternyata cukup kuat juga_


	6. Chapter 6 : Hal baru

**Chapter 6 : Hal baru**

 **Author POV**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian dihalaman belakang sekolah, sesuai dengan janjinya. Taki selalu membawakan Natsume bento. Menu nya sederhana, walau begitu, Natsume nampak senang saat menerimanya. Terkadang wajah pria itu terlihat merasa tak nyaman. Mungkin karena ia merasa merepotkan Taki beberapa hari ini.

Andai ia tahu, sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hati Taki, gadis itu justru merasa sangat senang.

Natsume cukup terbuka padanya sejak saat itu, mereka pun selalu makan siang bersama di taman halaman belakang sekolah tiga hari ini. Entah kenapa, Taki merasa sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Natsume. Ia sedikit merasa bangga, karena hingga sekarang, selain dengannya, pria itu belum juga berbicara dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

 _Taman halaman belakang sekolah_  
 _Jam istirahat makan siang_

"Natsume-kun boleh aku bertanya?"

Natsume yang sedang menikmati bentonya menoleh kearah Taki, alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Boleh"

"Kenapa kau selalu terlambat ke sekolah? Kau bisa kena masalah besar nanti!"

Taki menyorot Natsume dengan wajah cemas. Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka berada di SMA, dan lima hari nya Natsume selalu datang terlambat. Hal itu tentu saja tidak wajar dan membangun rasa penasaran di hati Taki. Mana ada orang yang mengulangi kesalahannya hingga lima kali. Apa dia tak bosan dimarahi Akibara sensei?

Natsume tersenyum. "Aku bekerja"

"Eh!"

Taki terkejut. Ia bekerja? Saat ia baru kelas satu. Hebat! "Bekerja apa?"

"Aku membantu mengurus penginapan. Pekerjaan ringan, seperti menyapu halaman dan membagikan handuk" jawabnya.

Taki tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Satu hal baru lagi yang ia ketahui tentang Natsume. Ia merasa dinding pembatas yang membuat Natsume menjauh dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain tak berpengaruh padanya. Natsume mau menceritakan tentang dirinya sedikit demi sedikit padanya. Satu hal yang mungkin tak akan pria ini lakukan pada orang lain.

Namun Taki bukanlah orang yang egois. Ia berharap Natsume kelak juga mampu terbuka pada orang lain selain dirinya, berteman dengan baik. Mengingat semua pandangan buruk teman-teman sekelas tentangnya karena selama ini Natsume menjauhi mereka.

 _Akan kuhancurkan dinding pembatas itu suatu saat nanti._

Taki tidak memberitahu Sasada soal ia yang selalu memasak bento untuk Natsume-kun dan pergi makan siang bersama itu membuat Sasada mulai curiga karena sahabatnya itu selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Ne Sasada, Taki menghilang lagi" Kaoru menghampiri Sasada yang tengah mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

"Ia bilang ada urusan di ruang klub teater dan makan siang disana" sahut Sasada.

"Tiga hari berturut-turut?" Kaoru menaikan alisnya, nampak heran.

Sasada menghela nafas, ia merasa gusar. Ia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Taki sekarang ini. Ia tahu, Taki pasti melakukan hal lain, lagipula setahunya semua klub sekolah baru akan memulai kegiatan rutin setelah musim dingin. Sejak SMP Taki selalu terbuka padanya, ia tak pernah membuat rahasia apapun padanya.

"Aku kembali!" suara Taki menggema ke seluruh ruang kelas. Sasada dan Kaoru menoleh begitu juga dengan teman-teman kelas yang lain.

"Taki kau makan siang di luar lagi"

"Taki-san Makan sianglah bersamaku"

Beberapa teman sekelas menyapanya, tentu saja. Dia kan _Himawari hime_. Puteri bunga matahari yang selalu disukai banyak orang.

Taki menghampiri Sasada dan duduk di kursi didepan sahabatnya itu. Wajah Taki nampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya, ia juga tampak lebih berisik dari biasanya. Dibenak Sasada pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada gadis ini.

"Kau tampak senang Taki-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Kaoru yang nampaknya juga menyadari hal itu.

Taki hanya menggeleng, namun senyumnya masih mengambang jelas di wajahnya, seperti orang aneh saja. Hak itu membuat Sasada sedikit geram. Lagi-lagi ia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jujur Sasada merasa terkhianati. Ia sebenarnya selalu mendukung apa yang Taki lakukan, apapun itu. Entah tentang klub, urusan keluarga bahkan cinta. Namun hal yang paling Sasada tak suka adalah jika sahabatnya menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

 _Pukul 15.30_

 _Jam pulang sekolah_

 _Disaat hujan turun mengguyur kota_

Lagi-lagi Taki mengabaikan laporan cuaca karena tertipu langit cerah pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Dia bahkan tidak membawa payung, Sasada sudah melengos pergi karena berburu buku diskonan di toko buku ujung jalan.

Taki mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, sebelumnya ia juga sering melakukan ini. Lagipula baginya musim panas itu seharusnya bebas dari hujan lebat seperti ini.

"Taki"

Taki mendongak. Natsume berdiri didepannya dengan memegang payung plastik. "Masuklah"

Taki dan Natsume berjalan ditengah hujan, berlindung dibawah payung yang sama. Langkah mereka membelah jalanan kota. Natsume berjalan di tepi jalan, sebuah mobil lewat menerobos genangan air yang cukup dalam.

Natsume merangkul pelan pundak kanan Taki, menyembunyikan tubuh gadis itu di tubuhnya. Dekat. Jantung Taki berpacu tak karuan, ia bisa mencium samar aroma parfum pria dari tubuh laki-laki didepannya. Air genangan hujan itu menyembur ke seragam putih Natsume. Natsume menepuk pundaknya yang juga kotor kena percikan air bercampur tanah.

Dia melindungiku. Tapi seragamnya basah karena itu.

Taki merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia masih menahan rasa gugup karena sejak dulu ia belum pernah berdiri sedekat itu dengan pria. Walau Natsume melakukannya bukan untuk hal seperti itu. Namun, itu tidak penting sekarang. Seragamnya kotor. Bagaimana bisa ia pulang seperti itu?

"Maafkan aku Natsume-kun, setelah turun dari kereta. Mampirlah sebentar ke rumahku. Kau bisa memakai mesin cuci dan pengeringku" Taki sedikit memaksa. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Natsume tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua turun dari kereta dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah Taki. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun kereta, hanya berjarak sekitar satu setengah kilometer. Dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit, mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Taki. Rumahnya besar dan cukup panjang, dilindungi pagar yang cukup tinggi, berlorong-lorong seperti rumah khas jepang pada umumnya. Didepan rumahnya juga terdapat taman yang cukup terawat dengan kolam air mancur berbentuk naga.

"Lumayan besar ya" gumam Natsume dengan matanya yang menyorot seluruh halaman depan. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam. Taki mengantar Natsume ke ruang dimana keluarganya meletakan mesin cuci dan pengering.

"Mandilah dulu, kau bisa demam nanti" Taki menyerahkan handuk pada Natsume. Natsume mengangguk, walau sedikit terlihat canggung. Taki menunggu sambil menyiapkan teh. Wajahnya memerah, seakan semua darah di tubuhnya terpusat kesana. Ia mengusap dada sesekali. Sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan seorang pria dirumahnya. Apalagi pria itu adalah Natsume.

"Taki aku sudah selesai" terdengar suara Natsume dari ruang tengah.

Taki terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera membawa nampan tempat dua cangkir teh dan sebuah teko kecil.

Mereka berada di salah satu ruang santai keluarga Taki. Walau terkesan sangat tua, rumah ini sangat panjang, entah berapa ruangan yang mereka punya. Natsume menyeruput teh nya sambil sesekali melihat sekitar. Di ruangan tempat mereka berada terdapat beberapa hiasan dinding ala jepang, seperti pedang samurai dan katana.

Natsume terjengat, ia melupakan sesuatu. Taki memandang pria itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa Natsume-kun?" tanya Taki.

"Taki, kau suka menonton film?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Taki tambah memerah, dibenaknya Natsume seakan hendak mengajaknya menonton film bersama. Seperti kencan saja.

"Ya, aku suka" sahut Taki tanpa mampu menahan senyuman lebarnya.

Natsume mengeluarkan sebuah amplop panjang dari tasnya dan memberikan itu pada Taki. Taki memiringkan alisnya, memandang sepucuk amplop itu bingung. Taki perlahan membuka amplop itu, disana ada dua tiket bioskop film terbaru aktor papan atas Natori Shuichi. Dan...

VIP!

Yah, walau sebenarnya Natsume mendapatkan tiket itu sebagai tiket gratis dari Natori-san.

"Ada dua tiket disana, ajaklah temanmu pergi bersama. Mungkin gadis berkacamata yang sering bersamamu itu" yang Natsume maksud tentu saja Sasada, dan Sasada bisa saja memukulnya jika tahu pria itu menyebutnya gadis berkacamata.

"Tapi kenapa memberikannya padaku?" Taki sebenarnya tertarik walau ia agak kecewa bahwa kenyataan Natsume tidak mengajaknya pergi kencan. "Apalagi ini tiket VIP, sayang sekali bukan?"

Natsume tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Aku tak terlalu suka menonton film, dan lagi aku setidaknya ingin membalas kebaikanmu karena sudah sering membawakanku bento"

Taki memandang tiket bioskop itu, Sasada pasti senang namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Taki gusar. Ia tadi merasa kecewa Natsume ternyata tidak mengajaknya pergi bersama. Entah kenapa, Taki sangat ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Jika aku bilang aku ingin pergi bersamamu bagaimana?"

Natsume sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo pergi menonton bersama, aku bisa menonton dengan Sasada lain kali" Taki sedikit memaksa. Natsume mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas, ia nampak malu. Namun terlihat dari wajahnya ia..

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

 _Ia tidak terlihat akan menolak_


	7. Chapter 7 : Gosip

Chapter 7 : Gosip

 _Minggu cerah di akhir musim panas_

Taki dan Natsume pergi ke bioskop bersama dengan tiket VIP pemberian Natori. Bioskop di daerah tempat tinggal mereka tidak menyediakan kursi VIP, jadi mereka terpaksa pergi ke bioskop di kota sebelah. Tidak terlalu jauh . Hanya memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dengan kereta.

"Tapi aku heran, Natsume kun. Kau bilang tidak terlalu suka film tapi kenapa mau membeli tiket mahal?" tanya Taki.

Natsume menoleh, ia menggaruk tengkuk. Mana mungkin ia bilang bintang film nya yang memberikannya begitu bukan? "Kerabatku yang memberikannya" sahutnya tampak dipercayai begitu saja oleh Taki.

Mereka masuk ke studio. Nampaknya Natori benar-benar memilihkan tempat dengan baik sebelum mengirim tiketnya. Di studio ini hanya terdapat 50 kursi, kursi nya nyaman seperti sofa dengan balutan kulit ada pula sandaran kaki dan kepala serta selimut dan bantal. Lampu studio diredupkan, layar besar didepan menyala. Natori muncul disana, seperti biasa dengan ekspresi wajah tebar pesona, Natsume bisa mendengar jeritan tertahan dari para gadis di kursi lain. Natsume hanya memasang wajah datar, ceritanya menarik namun jika yang muncul orang yang dia kenal membuatnya sedikit jengah.

Natsume melirik kearah Taki, mata gadis itu berbinar-binar seakan tenggelam dalam cerita. Natsume tersenyum. Setidaknya gadis itu menikmatinya.

"Wah ceritanya bagus sekali ya Natsume-kun, Natori Shuuichi benar-benar keren!" celoteh Taki sepanjang perjalanan ke stasiun. Natsume tertawa pelan. Yah, ia senang gadis itu menikmati filmnya tapi kata-kata 'natori keren' itu sedikit membuatnya kesal. Taki menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Natsume melakukan hal yang sama. Taki menatap wajah Natsume dengan senyum mengambang di wajahnya. Pipi gadis itu agak merona kemerahan, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik pelan lengan jaket Natsume hingga pria itu menghadap tepat didepannya.

"Tapi, tadi itu menyenangkan. Terima kasih Natsume-kun. Aku senang sekali"

Suasana kelas entah kenapa lebih ramai dari biasanya, pria atau wanita mereka membentuk kubu-kubu dan nampak saling berbisik menggosipkan sesuatu, Mereka semua membicarakan satu topik yang sama. Berita terpanas angkatan pertama.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" Taki melangkah masuk kelas dengan sapaan nyaring seperti biasa. Semua siswa menoleh, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam tak biasa. "Eh? Kenapa?" Taki memasang wajah bingung, Sasada menarik tangan sahabatnya itu dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Mata cokelat keabuan Sasada menyorot tajam dibalik kacamatanya.

"Taki, kau berkencan dengan Natsume kun, bukan?"tanya Sasada. Seketika mimik wajah Taki berubah, terlihat jelas ia terkejut. Wajah gadis itu seketika memerah. Berkencan dengan Natsume, dari mana gosip gila itu berasal.

"T-tidak" jawab Taki. Namun, tatapan Sasada masih sama tajamnya.

"Kitamoto bilang ia melihatmu bersama Natsume Takashi pergi bersama ke bioskop kemarin!" Sasada menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Taki, raut wajahnya seakan masih meminta penjelasan. Taki mendelik kearah Kitamoto membuat pria itu reflek mengalihkan pandangan.

Siswa lain pun begitu, terutama kaum pria. Taki terkenal sebagai Himawari hime, gadis bunga matahari yang cantik dan disukai banyak orang. Banyak kaum adam dikelas yang menyukainya. Tentu saja berita ini membuat mereka cemburu, apalagi yang digosipkan sebagai pasangannya lelaki suram seperti Natsume Takashi si pria putih yang sombong.

"Kami hanya.."

Suara pintu digeser, membuat kalimat Taki tertahan. Natsume melangkah masuk, disambut tatapan tajam para anak lelaki di kelas. Pria itu juga memasang wajah bingung dan duduk di kursinya.

"Natsume?!" Nishimura bersuara membuat Natsume menoleh, "Apa benar kau berkencan dengan Taki chan?" pertanyaan yang membuat atmosfir kelas memanas seketika sekaligus membuat jantung Taki hampir berhenti berdetak.

Natsume nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Nishimura namun beberapa saat raut wajahnya kembali normal. "Tidak" sahutnya singkat. "Kami hanya berteman"

"Benarkah?! Tapi kau pergi menonton film bersama dengannya kemarin bukan?" Nishimura masih meninggikan suaranya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Nishimura menyukai Taki. Sejak awal masuk SMA, diantara para laki-laki lain, terlihat jelas bahwa Nishimura yang paling berusaha untuk dekat dengan Taki.

"Benar" Natsume nampak tenang, namun entah kenapa matanya terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Natsume menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian bersuara "Aku punya tiket bioskop pemberian temanku, Taki sudah banyak membantuku di sekolah jadi aku memberikannya. Hanya itu. Kumohon jangan salah paham, aku tak ingin membebani Taki"

Taki mematung. Mata Natsume lagi-lagi redup, cahaya riang pria itu yang mulai ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba menghilang.

 _Apa ia merasa bersalah?_

 _Apa ia merasa dirinya adalah beban?_

Tanpa sadar tangan Taki sudah gemetar. Ia takut Natsume akan menjauhinya karena kejadian ini.

Beberapa saat suasana kelas menjadi hening. Para siswa saling pandang, beberapa dari mereka nampak masih belum yakin.

"Itu benar, kami tak ada hubungan apapun" Suara Taki memecah keheningan.

Para siswa yang nampak ragu mulai percaya. Mereka tentunya lebih percaya perkataan Taki dibanding Natsume. Beberapa saat kemudian, teman-teman sekelasnya sudah kembali duduk dikursi mereka hingga Akibara sensei masuk dan memulai jam belajar.

Jam pelajaran selesai, Akibara sensei memberi tugas kelompok untuk mengarang essai seribu kata tentang alam. Taki, Sasada, Kaoru, Nishimura dan Kitamoto berada di kelompok yang sama.

"Natsume-kun nampaknya tak kebagian kelompok ya" Sasada bersuara, membuat Taki menoleh kearah Natsume yang tengah membereskan alat tulisnya.

Kaoru mendengus. "Yah itu salahnya sendiri"

Taki hanya diam. Nampaknya semua orang masih tak menyukai Natsume kecuali dirinya.

"Natsume bilang" Taki tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Sasada dan Kaoru menoleh. "Natsume bilang, dia tak pandai berbicara dengan siapapun sejak dulu. Natsume orang yang selalu mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku yakin ada alasan kenapa Natsume menjauh dari orang lain. Tapi satu hal yang kuyakini.."

"Natsume-kun orang yang baik"

Taki mengeluarkan semua kata hatinya, matanya cerah dan tulus, tidak ada kebohongan dan keraguan sedikitpun. Sasada menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Sasada berjalan menghampiri kursi Natsume, membuat pria itu menoleh. "Natsume-kun bagaimana jika kau bergabung di kelompok kami?" ajak Sasada seketika membuat Taki dan Kaoru tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Natsume.

"Kau belum dapat kelompok bukan? Lagipula sahabat baik ku bilang kau orang yang baik. Sebenarnya aku ragu padamu. Jadi buktikanlah"

"Buktikanlah kalau Taki tidak membohongi kami. Dengan begitu kau tidak bisa menolak bukan?"

Mata Natsume melebar, ia menoleh kearah Taki, sedang Taki nampak berusaha menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Bukan seperti ajakan, cara Sasada seakan seperti sebuah ancaman. Seakan jika Natsume tidak menyetujuinya, kepercayaan antar teman yang mengikat Taki dan teman-temannya bisa terputus. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah"


	8. Chapter 8 : Tentang Natsume

**Chapter 8 : Tentang Natsume**

 **Tanuma Kaname POV**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pria itu mungkin lima bulan lalu. Saat itu akhir musim semi. Masa dimana seluruh pelajar di jepang menikmati liburan kelulusan mereka. Ayahku seorang penjaga kuil, dan harus dipindahkan ke kota Higasaki untuk mengurus kuil didekat hutan Yatsuhara , hal itu membuatku harus melanjutkan sekolah ke sana.

Suatu hari bibi ku menelepon dan memintaku ikut bantu-bantu di penginapan miliknya yang tak jauh dari rumah baruku. Aku pun pergi ke penginapan bibi, dan saat itulah aku mengenal Natsume Takashi.

Dia disini sebagai pekerja paruh waktu. Dia seumuran denganku. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kesanku padanya dia cukup pendiam. Namun saat dia bekerja, dia giat dan ramah kepada para tamu penginapan, seakan sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Dia pandai dan terampil, kadang dia juga membantu koki penginapan. Kata bibi, masakannya pun cukup enak.

Saat aku mencoba berbicara dengannya, dia hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan dengan singkat. Matanya redup, terkadang kosong dan sulit diterka. Kulitnya putih sekali walau dia mengaku tidak melakukan perawatan kulit namun aku agak ragu dan badannya lebih kurus dan sedikit lebih pendek dariku.

Kuingat saat itu jam istirahat makan siang. Bibi membuatkan makanan untuk kami dan beberapa pekerja lain. Aku dan Natsume duduk di meja tepat disamping jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang penginapan. Menu nya cukup sederhana, onigiri dan ikan goreng. Natsume memakannya dengan tenang, kemudian ia menoleh kearah jendela, lagi-lagi matanya kosong, iris cokelatnya seakan terpaku pada sesuatu dibalik jendela. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Disana terlihat seorang pasangan suami-istri berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan, sang suami menggendong anak laki-laki. Pasangan suami istri itu tertawa saat anak laki-laki mereka yang tampak berumur lima tahunan membuat ekspresi lucu. Natsume menyimak momen bahagia itu. Aku tersenyum, mereka memang mencerminkan sebuah keluarga bahagia.

"Terlihat menyenangkan ya"

Natsume membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara lembutnya. Terlihat seulas senyum tipis di bibir tipis itu , mata redupnya seakan memandang keluarga itu dengan tatapan iri. Ah, mungkin ia teringat masa lalu dengan orangtuanya. Yah, aku pun begitu.

Aku tertawa pelan "apa itu membuatmu teringat masa lalu? Kau juga pasti pernah merasakannya dengan orangtuamu dulu"

Raut wajah Natsume berubah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, entah kenapa itu membuatku takut. Air mukanya terlihat sedih namun ia tutupi dengan senyumnya yang terlihat palsu.

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun. Aku tak punya keluarga sama sekali dan tak mengingat momen apapun saat bersama mereka, jadi kadang aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya.."

Nada suara Natsume lebih rendah dari biasanya. Ia tertawa pelan, terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. "Kekanakan sekali ya"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku katakan? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seseorang yang bahkan tak punya keluarga sama sekali. Saat ibuku meninggal, aku benar-benar merasa dunia seakan sudah kiamat. Aku bahkan mengurung diri beberapa hari dikamar memanggil 'ibu' berkali-kali berharap ia turun dari langit dan mendekapku lagi dalam pelukan hangatnya hingga ayah datang untuk membujukku, memelukku hangat dan menenangkanku. Aku masih memiliki ayah sebagai tempat bersandar.

Tapi Natsume. Jika ia memang tak memiliki keluarga maka kepada siapa ia harus bersandar. Siapa yang melindunginya? Siapa yang menenangkannya saat ia sedih?

"Maaf" suaraku terdengar lirih, namun Natsume mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum, senyuman cerah.

"Aku sudah tak mengingat mereka, jadi tak apa" Ia menepuk pundakku. Aku menyorot wajahnya, "Tanuma, kehidupanku sekarang jauh lebih penting. Jadi, aku ingin melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu"  
Lanjutnya. Walau aku tahu hatinya tengah merintih. Momen bahagia keluarga yang tadi kami lihat mungkin mengoyak lagi luka dihatinya.

 _Bagaimana caraku menolongnya?_

Saat itulah aku mulai mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Hati kecilku meminta itu, aku ingin menolongnya sebagai seorang teman. Aku pernah pergi ke tempat tinggalnya, dia benar-benar hidup sendiri di apartemen kecil lantai dua. Saat itu aku entah kenapa akhirnya memahami betapa indahnya kehidupan yang selama ini kujalani. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika suatu saat aku akan berakhir seperti Natsume. Kehilangan orangtua dan keluarga.

Kami masuk SMA yang sama, hanya saja berada dikelas yang berbeda. Terkadang aku beberapa kali melihatnya makan siang sendirian di bangku taman halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu sendirian, entah ia diperlakukan tidak baik atau dia sendiri yang menjauhi orang lain.

Namun, beberapa hari kemudian, ia terlihat makan siang bersama seorang gadis. Jujur, itu membuatku lega. Setidaknya ternyata ada yang memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Setiap akhir pekan, hari sabtu atau minggu. Aku selalu pergi ke penginapan bibi, Natsume masih bekerja disana. Bibi bilang Natsume bekerja hingga pukul sembilan malam. Aku mulai akrab dengan Natsume, setidaknya aku berpikir seperti itu. Ia pria yang baik. Ia pintar dalam belajar, terkadang ia membantuku mengerjakan PR. Ia pandai dalam segala hal dibanding diriku kecuali dalam Shogi. Aku sering terhibur melihat ekpresi kesal Natsume saat aku mengalahkannya dalam permainan catur jepang itu.

Kuharap suatu saat, ia bisa lebih terbuka padaku. Mengatakan berbagai masalah yang ia alami, dan meminta saranku sebagai seorang teman. Setidaknya, aku ingin pria itu mengandalkanku walau sekali.

 _Minggu pagi, pukul delapan._

Aku dan Natsume diminta membeli beberapa perlengkapan penginapan, seperti sprei dan beberapa sabun untuk pemandian air panas. Usai selesai berbelanja, kami singgah ditepi sungai, sambil menikmati es krim loli yang kami beli di toko terdekat.

"Panas sekali, padahal sudah mulai musim gugur" Aku menarik-narik pakaianku, berusaha mendinginkan badan ditengah matahari terik. Es krim ini sedikit membantuku karena sejak tadi tenggorokanku kering.

Natsume mengangguk, "Benar juga" Ia nampak tenang, tapi aku bisa melihat peluh dikeningnya.

"nah, Tanuma.. Teman sekelasku mengajakku bergabung dengan kelompok mereka dan kami akan belajar bersama malam ini. Apa menurutmu tak apa jika aku pergi?"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut, baru pertama kali ini Natsume meminta saran padaku. "Tentu saja, kenapa kau harus ragu?" sahutku. Aku tak tahu kenapa Natsume bertanya hal yang sudah pasti. Apa selama ini dia benar-benar tak pernah berbicara dengan teman-temannya hingga belajar bersama saja bisa membuatnya memang seberapa parah penyakit anti-sosialnya. "Natsume, maaf jika aku bertanya pertanyaan yang sulit. Apa kau kesulitan berteman? Apa mereka menjauhimu?"

Natsume tampak terkejut, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian ia menunduk. "Tanuma, apa kau menganggap aku temanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Natsume menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian bersuara, "Kalau begitu, mungkin tak apa jika kuceritakan sedikit tentangku"

Hening. Aku mengangguk dan bersiap menyimak. Hampir setengah tahun kami saling mengenal, dan baru kali ini Natsume menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Aku masih terlalu kecil saat itu, umurku lima tahun. Banyak hal yang tidak begitu kuingat disaat itu. Tapi aku masih ingat kata-kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan orang-orang tentang ayahku. Mereka bilang ayahku seorang pembunuh, seorang kriminal. Kerabatku bilang, ayah membunuh seorang perampok karena berusaha menyelamatkanku, namun membunuh tetaplah membunuh, keluarga perampok itu tak terima dan menjebloskannya ke penjara dan kemudian ayah meninggal karena sakit dipenjara"

Aku terkesiap. Hening, hanya terdengar suara angin bertiup disertai gemerisik rerumputan. Dia baru mengucap satu kalimat awal. Namun, aku ragu, apa tak apa jika aku mendengar lebih lanjut? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya setelah ia selesai bercerita?

Laki-laki disampingku mendongak, matanya menyorot birunya langit. Mungkin membayangkan wajah ayahnya diantara gumpalan awan.

"Setelah itu, aku dibawa kerabat ayahku dan tinggal disana. Disekolah, seperti biasa, anak-anak lainnya mengejekku, mengatakan hal yang sama tentang ayahku. Pembunuh! Anak kriminal! Karena tak terima, tanpa sadar aku menyakiti mereka hingga membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kerabat ayahku yang malu karena kelakuanku akhirnya mengirimku ke kerabat lainnya. Namun pada akhirnya mereka menganggap aku anak yang merepotkan dan bermasalah. Aku juga mudah sakit dan terluka dan kemudian salah satu diantara kerabatku mengirimku ke panti asuhan. Saat itulah keluarga kaya yang dulunya memiliki hutang budi pada ayahku membawaku ke Tokyo. Disana menyenangkan, semuanya memperlakukanku dengan baik, teman-teman disekolah pun tak tahu tentang ayahku tak mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya. Aku memiliki seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai orangtua dan kakakku"

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya.

Natsume tersenyum tipis. "Aku membuat kesalahan. lagi. Hingga membuatku dibenci. Aku merasa terus menjadi beban semua orang. jadi aku kemari, menjalani hidupku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku menjadi kaku. Aku kesulitan berkomunikasi, aku selalu takut membuat kesalahan. Aku.."

Bibir tipis itu terlihat sedikit gemetar. Kalimatnya tertahan. Aku bisa melihat ia mengepalkan tangannya, raut wajahnya gusar. Aku menepuk pundaknya. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan menceritakan semuanya. Tapi Natsume. Kau juga harus memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kau tak harus selalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian. Semua manusia memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mencoba hingga suatu hari ada seseorang yang memahamimu. Maka dari itu, pergilah .. Temui teman sekelasmu itu. Kau bukan orang yang mudah dibenci. Aku tahu itu"

Entah, apa kata-kata ku bisa membantu mengurangi beban dihatinya. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin Natsume terus maju. Menggapai matahari yang kelak membawa warna cerah dikehidupannya. Menambah cahaya riang dibalik mata redupnya, menambah dinding didalam jiwanya yang rapuh.

 _Bisakah ia melakukan itu?_

 _Aku harap begitu._


	9. Chapter 9 : Teman

**Chapter 9 : Teman**

 **Author POV**

Usai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di penginapan. Natsume segera pergi ke stasiun. Malam ini, ia akan pergi ke rumah Kaoru untuk mengerjakan PR Akibara- _sensei_ , kemudian keesokan harinya ia dan yang lainnya akan pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama. Orangtua Kaoru sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi malam ini mereka akan menginap disana.

Awalnya ia ragu, namun ia memilih mengikuti saran dari Tanuma. Baginya mungkin inilah saatnya untuk berubah. Setelah sekian lama menutup diri dan menjadi orang anti-sosial. Yang ia bisa hanya mencoba. Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Manusia membutuhkan sandaran dan tempat berbagi.

Natsume tak akan membuat kesalahan. Ia tidak boleh lagi menjadi bencana bagi orang lain. Untuk itu, ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa tema untuk esai mereka. Ia berharap usahanya setidaknya bisa membantu teman-temannya yang lain.

"Natsume- _kun?"_

Gadis dengan rok selutut, jaket cream dan rambut sebahu yang terurai muncul didepannya. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Taki. Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di stasiun sebelumnya karena Natsume tidak tahu alamat rumah Kaoru. Taki tersenyum senang, gadis itu mengira Natsume tidak menerima ajakan Sasada kemarin dan menolak untuk datang hari ini.

"Ayo Natsume - _kun"_ ajak Taki, dan Natsume mengekor dibelakang.

Hanya butuh sekitar dua puluh menit hingga kereta yang mereka tumpangi berhenti. Cuaca sore ini cukup mendung, gumpalan awan hitam menutupi langit senja. Hanya perlu waktu sebentar, pasti akan turun hujan lebat sebentar lagi.

"Tenang saja, rumah Kaoru tidak jauh dari sini. Kita pasti tiba sebelum turun hujan"

Seakan mengerti yang Natsume pikirkan, Taki bersuara. Natsume tersenyum dan mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali berjalan kaki menyusuri jalanan kota. Benar juga. Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dari stasiun, mereka tiba di apartemen berlantai lima didekat taman kota. Kaoru tinggal di lantai empat apartemen ini.

Sesampainya didalam, Kaoru menyambut kedatangan Taki dan Natsume. Selain Kaoru, sudah ada Kitamoto dan Nishimura lebih dulu tiba. Nishimura memasang wajah masam, mulutnya terbuka. Menggerutu sendiri karena cemburu melihat Natsume dan Taki datang bersamaan.

Natsume duduk disamping Nishimura, seakan tidak menyadari jika pria disampingnya itu membencinya sekarang. Sebenarnya Nishimura berharap, Taki yang duduk disampingnya, maka dari itu ia memberi ruang disamping tempat ia duduk. Tapi malah pria putih menyebalkan itu yang mengisinya.

"Natsume, tadi aku melihat mu di kota bersama anak kelas 1-3. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seakan menyadari atmosfir memanas karena emosi Nishimura yang tertahan. Kitamoto bersuara.

"Ah, Tanuma maksudmu. Kami membeli kebutuhan penginapan milik bibinya" sahut Natsume.

"Eh Tanuma? Maksudmu dia itu Tanuma Kaname?" Mata Kitamoto nampak melebar. Terlihat terkejut.

Nishimura heran melihat reaksi Kitamoto dan bertanya. "Memang kenapa? Apa Tanuma itu terkenal?"

"Aku dengar dia seorang juara nasional dalam turnamen shogi." sahut Kitamoto. Membuat yang lainnya ikut terkejut. "Orang-orang yang menyukai shogi sepertiku pasti mengenal nama Tanuma Kaname. Aku dengar dia sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan juara pertama dalam berbagai ajang turnamen Shogi. Benar-benar jago! Tak kusangka kalau orang itu ternyata siswa sekolah kita. " Mata Kitamoto berbinar-binar. Pria itu memang sangat menyukai catur jepang itu dari dulu.

Natsume tersenyum. "Kau sangat menyukai Shogi ya Kitamoto?"

"Natsume, kau juga suka bermain shogi?"

"Aku sering memainkannya. Hanya saja aku tak pernah menang melawan Tanuma. Seperti yang kau bilang, dia itu sangat jago" ekspresi Natsume berubah masam. Kitamoto tertawa. Ia seakan melihat sisi lain dari Natsume. Natsume yang selalu menutup diri selama ini ternyata cukup mudah diajak berbicara.

Hanya dengan pembicaraan tentang Shogi. Natsume dan Kitamoto bisa menjadi akrab. "Kau ternyata mudah diajak bicara, Natsume" sahut Kitamoto dan menepuk pundak pria berkulit putih itu. "Lain kali ayo bermain Shogi bersama. Yang kalah harus mentraktir jagung bakar"

Natsume mengangguk. "Baiklah"

Sedang pria dengan rambut mangkok berwarna cokelat muda disamping Natsume mendecih kesal. Melihat sahabat baiknya mulai akrab dengan orang yang ia benci.

Sasada muncul dari balik pintu, pundak gadis itu terlihat basah. Tanpa mereka sadari, diluar ternyata sudah turun hujan lebat. "Ah Taki dan Natsume juga sudah datang. Yosh, kita mulai saja. Agar cepat selesai dan waktu bermain lebih banyak" Sasada melepas jaket basahnya dan menggantungnya di tiang gantungan disamping pintu masuk.

Hanya jaket gadis itu yang basah, pakaian gadis itu terlihat cukup kering. Sasada berjalan kearah meja dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Mereka semua duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja pendek. Kaoru menghidangkan cake stroberi dan teh hangat sebagai pengantar belajar.

"Pertama kita pikirkan tema essai dulu, apa ada yang punya ide?" Sasada memulai berbicara, ia menjadi ketua kelompok yang baik.

Natsume mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada Sasada. Dikertas tertulis beberapa tema yang sudah ia pikirkan. "Ini dariku, aku tak tahu apa bisa membantu atau tidak" ucap Natsume tampak tidak percaya diri. Sasada dan yang lain mengerubungi, ikut membaca kertas itu. Ada sekitar lima belas tema disana.

" _Sugoi,_ Natsume-kun ini kau semua yang memikirkannya?" tanya Sasada dibalas anggukan oleh Natsume. "Eh? Kau ternyata cukup pintar. Dengan ini kita bisa selesai lebih cepat!"

Mereka semua memulai belajar bersama. Dengan ide tema milik Natsume, pekerjaan seakan lebih mudah. Hanya sekitar tiga jam, mereka telah menyelesaikan PR Akibara - _sensei_. Natsume sangat berperan kali ini, tanpa orang-orang ketahui. Natsume ternyata pria yang pandai, ia memiliki pemikiran yang luas. Ide-ide dalam pokok bahasan essai mereka sebagian besar dari pemikiran Natsume.

Makan malam mereka kali ini adalah hasil masakan anak perempuan. Onigiri isi ikan dengan taburan kismis diatasnya dan ditemani _ebi_ goreng sebagai pelengkap, Kaoru juga menyiapkan teh Oolong untuk menghangatkan badan karena di luar masih turun hujan.

"Yah, kita benar-benar terselamatkan berkat Natsume- _kun"_

"Syukurlah, tak kusangka aku bisa membantu" Raut wajah Natsume terlihat senang.

"Aku pikir, aku hanya akan mengganggu jika bergabung dengan kalian"

Hening. Semua orang membisu sejenak. Hanya dengan satu kalimat terakhir Natsume, mereka semua mulai menyadari alasan mengapa Natsume menutup diri dari mereka selama ini.

"Kami pikir selama ini kau menghindari kami karena kami pengganggu bagimu" celetuk Kaoru, membuat mata cokelat Natsume membulat.

"Eh?" Natsume terkejut dengan wajah polosnya. "Kapan kalian mengangguku?"

Semua orang saling lempar pandang. Kemudian tertawa lepas. Sasada memegangi perutnya yang mulai keram karena tertawa. Sedangkan, Taki menghela nafas lega karena sepertinya kesalahpahaman teman-temannya pada Natsume sudah berakhir.

"Jadi selama ini kami salah paham" Sasada mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Kami pikir kau menjauhi kami karena kau tak tertarik berteman dengan kami. Kau dari kota besar. Kami pikir kau meremehkan kami selama ini"

"Itu tidak benar" timpal Natsume tidak terima. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Aku bukan orang yang pandai berbicara, jadi yah- aku kurang percaya diri"

Kitamoto menepuk pundak Natsume. "Percaya dirilah! Jika kau tak bicara, darimana kau bisa tahu kau menyakiti kami atau tidak" Natsume tertunduk. Perkataan yang hampir sama dengan Tanuma. "Maafkan kami karena sudah salah paham terhadapmu, Natsume. Mulai sekarang, kami temanmu. Jadi.."

 _"Selamat datang Natsume_ "

Semua orang tersenyum, menyambut baik Natsume bergabung bersama mereka. Kecuali satu orang. Nishimura. Alasan utamanya tentu saja karena Taki.

 _Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam._

Perempuan dan laki-laki tidur terpisah. Anak perempuan tidur di kamar Kaoru sedangkan laki-laki tidur diruang tengah dengan beralaskan _futon._ Hampir semua dari mereka sudah terlelap dalam tidur. Kecuali Natsume.

Pria itu masih termenung di balkon lantai empat apartemen. Memandang cahaya bulan yang terlihat lebih terang hari ini. Ditengah keheningan malam dimana suara mobil dan kereta tidak terdengar lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak, namun ia tidak membencinya justru ia menyukainya. Sensasi saat semua orang menerimanya disisi mereka melekat dihatinya sekarang. Ia sangat senang. Syukurlah ia mencoba. Syukurlah ia mendengarkan Tanuma. Suara Kitamoto saat mengatakan 'Selamat datang Natsume' masih menggema dikepalanya.

 _Ayah_

 _Ibu_

 _Sekarang aku punya teman, aku berjanji tak akan membuat bencana lagi. Aku ingin melindungi kedamaian ini._

"Natsume.."

Panggilan kecil itu membuat Natsume menoleh, kedua alisnya bertaut melihat Nishimura disana tengah menatapnya. "Nishimura, kau belum tidur?"

"Seharusnya itu juga pertanyaanku" Nishimura melangkah ke balkon, dan duduk disamping Natsume. Mata cokelat kemerahannya menyorot bulan di langit kelam. "Natsume, menurutmu Taki- _chan_ itu seperti apa?"

"Taki?" Kedua alis pria berkulit putih itu tertaut. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Dia gadis yang baik, dia juga sering menolongku. Dia selalu ceria dan disukai banyak orang" Natsume melayangkan pandangannya kearah Nishimura. "Memang ada apa Nishimura?"

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Nishimura. Kedua tangan pria itu terkepal. "Sebenarnya aku.. Menyukai Taki- _chan_ "

Natsume terkesiap. Raut wajah Nishimura terlihat serius, tidak ada celah kebohongan dibalik mata cokelat kemerahannya. Ia tulus mengatakan itu.

"Kau tidak ada perasaan apapun padanya bukan? Asal kau tahu, aku menyukai Taki _-chan_ sejak SMP. Kami memang berbeda sekolah. Tapi aku sering bertemu dengannya di bimbel belajar. Aku lebih mengenalnya dibanding kau" desak Nishimura. Wajah pria itu memerah, kalimatnya terdengar tergesa. "Aku tak suka saat kau bersamanya. Jadi Natsume ka-"

"Kami hanya teman"

Kalimat Nishimura tertahan. Ia menoleh, Natsume tengah memandangnya dengan seulas senyum di bibir tipis merah mudanya.

"Kami hanya teman Nishimura"

"Benarkah?" tatajam tajam Nishimura berangsur pudar. Natsume mengangguk. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari pria itu.

Cahaya riang dibalik mata Nishimura kembali, satu kalimat dari Natsume seakan menjadi obat dari rasa gelisahnya selama ini. Nishimura tersenyum senang.

" _Begitu. Syukurlah"_

 _"Kalau begitu. Ayo berteman Natsume"_

 **To be continue..**


	10. Chapter 10 : Masalah Baru

Chapter 10 : Masalah Baru

Matahari memanjat dinding langit di ufuk timur. Suara kereta dan mobil mulai terdengar riuh. Pagi ini mereka akan pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Natsume pergi ke pemandian bersama teman-teman. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Mereka berangkat lebih pagi agar tempat pemandiannya tidak penuh.

Hanya dengan berjalan kaki belasan menit mereka sudah tiba di pemandian air panas. Senyum mereka mengembang. Pagi-pagi libur seperti ini tentulah waktu yang tepat untuk berendam. Hanya Nishimura yang memasang wajah masam, ia mendengus melihat tulisan 'Pemandian terpisah' di sepanduk diatas pintu.

"Mana ada pemandian air panas campur zaman sekarang, bodoh!"

Menyadari apa yang dipikirkan teman masa kecilnya itu. Kitamoto menepuk keras kepala Nishimura. Membuat pria berambut mangkok itu mengaduh.

Usai melepas semua helai pakaian mereka. Para lelaki mulai berendam di kolam air panas. Uap mengepul diseluruh permukaan air, panasnya menyengat namun terasa nyaman. Natsume menyadari aura yang tidak nyaman, kepalanya terangkat dari air dan melihat sekitar. Kitamoto dan Nishimura melototinya.

"A-apa?" Natsume nampak bingung. Tangan Kitamoto terulur. Menarik tangan Natsume dan mensejajarkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kulitmu seputih ini?" gumam Kitamoto terlihat iri. "Kau sungguh tak melakukan perawatan kulit?"

Natsume menggeleng. "Tidak ada"

"Mungkinkah keturunan Ibu atau ayahmu? Apa mereka juga berkulit salju seperti ini?" Nishimura bersuara.

Natsume terkesiap. Ayah dan Ibu ya. Benar juga. Mungkinkah mereka juga berkulit putih juga? Mungkinkah mereka memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya? Sayangnya pertanyaan dalam benaknya itu tidak bisa terjawab. Ia sudah hampir melupakan semua kenangannya dengan ayahnya karena ayah meninggal di saat usianya lima tahun. Usia yang sangat muda untuk menyimpan kenangan menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Nishimura dan Kitamoto menoleh "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, mereka kan orangtua mu send-"

"Mereka sudah tiada. Ibu meninggal sebelum aku lahir dan ayah meninggal saat usiaku lima tahun. Ingatanku tentang ayah juga mulai kabur terkikis waktu" sela Natsume. Wajah pria itu tertunduk dalam, tangannya terkepal dibawah air. Ia hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Tidak bisa lebih. Karena jika ia mengatakan tentang kematian ayahnya lebih detil. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan pasti akan kembali.

Kitamoto dan Nishimura terpaku mendengarkan Natsume. Hening. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Perasaan mereka diliputi rasa bersalah. Terutama Nishimura, seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal yang dapat mengoyak luka lamanya.

Selama ini mereka berdua selalu menganggap Natsume menjauhi mereka karena ia orang kota yang tak mau berteman dengan mereka. Tapi, setelah mendengar sedikit tentangnya dan menatap mata redup itu lebih dalam. Nyatanya dia kesepian. Ia pastinya telah melalui banyak hal. Dalam benak mereka berdua, seharusnya mulai awal mereka mencoba lebih keras untuk akrab dengannya. Mungkin mereka bisa mengurangi rasa kesepiannya walau sedikit"

' _Baka mitai na ore-tachi'_

Dan sejak saat itu. Kitamoto dan Nishimura mulai akrab dengan Natsume.

*********  
 _Keesokan harinya_.

Taki melangkah masuk kelas, senyumnya mengambang melihat Natsume sedang bermain shogi melawan Kitamoto dengan ditonton Nishimura disamping mereka.

"Jangan remehkan aku Natsume, aku ini cukup jago" Kitamoto menyusun bidak diatas papan permainan.

"Baiklah baiklah"

Nishimura mengacungkan tangan. Membuat kedua pria didepannya itu menoleh kearahnya. "Bagaimana jika yang kalah mentraktir jagung bakar di festival?"

"Baik!" sahut Kitamoto.

Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat percaya diri. Namun kepercayaan diri itu lenyap dua puluh menit kemudian. Semua bidaknya berhasil diambil oleh pria putih didepannya. Kitamoto mengacak rambut frustasi. "Sial!"

Natsume tertawa. "Kau tak sebaik yang kukira Kitamoto" sindirnya membuat Nishimura ikut tertawa lantang.

Kitamoto menutup kedua telinganya "Berisik! Natsume apa kau dilatih Tanuma Kaname hah? Tak kusangka kau sangat jago"

"Sedikit"

" _Kuso!_ " pekik Kitamoto membuat Natsume dan Nishimura tertawa lebih lantang, seakan senang temannya itu menderita.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Taki. Mata gadis itu menyorot momen pertemanan mereka. Akhirnya dinding pembatas itu mulai hancur. Retak berjatuhan sekeping demi sekeping. Sedikit demi sedikit. Iris mata itu masih redup, namun suatu saat Natsume pasti bisa menemukan mataharinya. Pasti.

Sepulang sekolah. Natsume dan Taki berjalan beriringan. Sebenarnya mereka pulang bersama Sasada, Kitamoto dan Nishimura tadi. Namun, ketiga orang itu berbelok ke persimpangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang memang tinggal di daerah yang sama.

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi melaju tenang melewati persawahan. Dari jendela, ia bisa melihat hutan Yatsuhara dan kuil tempat tinggal Tanuma dan ayahnya. Saat itu kereta cukup longgar, tidak sepadat saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah. Natsume dan Taki duduk bersampingan. Hening. Masing-masing dari mereka berpikir untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

Seorang wanita dengan perut besar karena mengandung terlihat bingung dipojokan. Ia tidak kebagian tempat duduk, sedangkan kereta tengah melewati area perbukitan dan membuat lantai terasa sedikit bergetar.

Natsume berdiri, menghampiri wanita itu. Taki memperhatikan. Natsume terlihat berbicara dengan wanita itu, senyuman wanita hamil itu mengambang dan ia berjalan kearah Taki dan duduk disampingnya. Sedang Natsume berdiri didepannya, sambil berpegangan.

"Natsume- _kun_ benar-benar baik ya" pikirnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Hingga nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak. Pipinya panas. Tanpa ia sadari sudah muncul semburat merah diwajahnya. Taki mendongak, memandang sosok laki-laki tinggi didepannya. Rambutnya, hidung mancung nya, bibir tipisnya, iris cokelatnya hingga kulit putihnya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu menyukai itu semua, sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat terpesona hanya dengan memandang sosok pria itu.

"Tenanglah Taki" pikirnya tentu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia menekan dadanya, berusaha meredam detak jantungnya walau sedikit.

"Taki, kau tidak apa? Wajahmu merah" Natsume bersuara. Taki masih menunduk, takut pikiran liarnya semakin parah jika melihat wajah tampan itu. Namun gadis itu terkesiap saat sebuah sentuhan hangat mengenai dahinya. Nafasnya terhenti seketika, ia mendongak. Tangan kanan Natsume berada di dahinya sedang tangan kirinya berada di dahinya sendiri. Ia terlihat mencocokkan.

"Kau tidak demam. Kau tak apa?" Natsume terlihat khawatir dan menurunkan tangannya.

' _Aku ingin sentuhan hangat itu lagi'_

Taki segera menggeleng. "Mungkin karena udara di kereta yang cukup pengap" tentu saja ia berbohong. Ini musim gugur, udara dingin dimana saja. Bahkan kereta. Namun Natsume tak menyangkal, terlihat menerima jawaban itu.

Taki memegang keningnya sekali lagi. Kening yang tadi disentuh Natsume. Hangat. Nyaman. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Walau hanya sekali.

' _Ternyata aku memang, menyukai Natsume-kun'_

Usai mengantarkan Taki ke rumahnya. Natsume segera pulang. Ia harus mengganti pakaian dan pergi bekerja ke penginapan. Sesampainya di apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Seseorang pria berbadan tinggi dengan jas rapi dan dasi hitam berdiri didepan pintu. Pria itu melihat sekitar dan matanya melebar saat melihat Natsume.

"Natsume-kun bukan?"

Pria yang terlihat berumur hampir lima puluhan itu tersenyum. Natsume mengangguk membenarkan.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Uap mengepul dari teh panas didalam gelas tembikar. Pria berjas itu menyeruput tehnya kemudian menghela nafas dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa tuan? Kenapa mencari saya?" tanya Natsume.

"Ini tentang ayahmu"

Seketika tubuh Natsume membeku. Ia menelan ludah"Ayah saya?"

Pria berjas itu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya dulu saat kau masih didalam perut ibumu. Ayahmu pernah meminjam uang sebesar lima juta yen pada sebuah instansi peminjaman uang. Ayahmu berjanji akan mengembalikannya setelah bisnisnya berjalan lancar kembali. Namun, setelah bisnis tuan Natsume berjalan dengan baik. Ia belum juga mengembalikannya. Mungkin karena ia ingin menyimpan uang untuk biaya kelahiranmu. Dan setelah kau lahir. Ayahmu juga masih saja belum mengembalikan uang itu. Ibumu meninggal dan bisnisnya naik turun, tidak stabil dan terkesan perkembangannya labil. Tidak banyak keuntungan yang ia dapatkan. Namun, ia harus membiayaimu, makan dan sekolah, sebagai orangtua tunggal. Kemudian beberapa tahun kemudian dia terjerat kasus pembunuhan demi melindungimu. Instansi peminjakan uang itu tidak lagi menagih uangnya karena takut dikira terlibat dengan seorang kriminal. Namun, baru-baru ini instansi itu mengalami kerugian. Mereka memerlukan biaya untuk memajukan bisnisnya kembali. Maka dari itu, ia ingin uang yang dipinjam segera dikembalikan. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku nak. Lima juta yen, dan harus dibayar dalam sebulan ke depan"

Natsume terdiam. Sedang kepalanya terasa penuh. Memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan lima juta yen. Uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu sebulan benar-benar terasa mustahil. Peluh mengalir di keningnya, tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia panik.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aku akan menemuimu lagi bulan depan. Aku harap kau melunasinya bagaimanapun caranya. Walau kau masih muda, kau bisa saja terkena pasal hukuman atas pelanggaran pengembalian uang. Mengerti?"

Pria berjas itu berjalan menuju pintu. Tubuhnya terhenti, "Kau tahu Natsume-kun, jika aku boleh memberikan pendapat. Akar masalah ayahmu itu adalah dirimu. Kau punya ayah yang hebat karena mau membesarkan anak sepertimu"

Suara langkah kaki dan suara pintu yang tertutup. Natsume masih mematung ditempatnya. Ia berpikir keras. Perlukah ia meminjam pada Natori-san? Pikirnya. Namun ia segera menggeleng kuat. Pria itu benar. Jika ia meminjam uang pada Natori. Itu sama saja dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang menyusahkan dan pembawa bencana. Ia harus berusaha sendiri walau itu bisa membuatnya mati.

 _Menyakitkan! Menyakitkan! Beban apa lagi ini._

Natsume menekan dadanya berusaha meredam rasa sakit disana. Nafasnya terasa sesak, tubuhnya lunglai "Ayah. Maafkan aku" bulir air mata menetes dari mata cokelat itu. Ia roboh. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang kesepian. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia mengutuk diri sendiri. Daripada uang, cerita pria berjas itu jauh lebih menyakitkan, mengiris lagi hatinya yang sudah terluka. Tentang bagaimana ayahnya berusaha menghidupi beban sepertinya. Pembawa bencana sepertinya. Seharusnya ayah biarkan saja dirinya mati di tangan perampok itu.

 _'Ya Tuhan. Sakit sekali!'_

Saat itu di sebuah apartemen kecil, di sepetak ruangan di lantai dua, di ruang sempit dan pengap itu. Seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun menangis. Merutuki takdir menyakitkan yang melekat pada dirinya, menggerogoti cahaya riang di hatinya. Menariknya dalam lembah keputusasaan.

 _ **Bersambung..**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Rapuh

**Chapter 11 : Rapuh**

"Kau mengambil pekerjaan lain? Pekerjaanmu disini sudah sampai jam 9 malam. Kau mau pulang jam berapa?!" bentak pria bersurai hitam itu.

Tanuma menyorot tajam Natsume, iris matanya meredup tanda khawatir. Sedang yang diajak berbicara hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tanuma tahu, temannya yang satu ini keras kepala. Sangat keras kepala!

"Tenang saja Tanuma, aku masih punya waktu untuk istirahat" seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya yang memutih. Lagi-lagi senyuman itu. Tanuma mengepalkan tangannya. Dalam benaknya penuh pertanyaan, 'kenapa sulit sekali untuk membujuk pria itu?'. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahukan alasan utamanya menambah pekerjaan lain.

Pelayan restoran dia bilang. Gila. Pelayan restoran bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, apalagi untuk pelajar sepertinya. Mondar-mandir membawa nampan, dan jika pelanggan lebih sedikit kau akan dipaksa mencuci setumpuk piring didapur.

Tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa menghentikan pria itu. Walaupun berkali-kali ia melarang Natsume. Natsume akan tetap melakukan hal yang baginya benar. Walau itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Natsume! Bawakan ini ke meja tiga"

Pria berkulit putih salju itu sigap meraih nampan dari koki dan segera melaksanakan perintah. Diselingi sapaan ramah, dan mencatat pesanan dengan cepat. Natsume seakan sudah menjadi bintang bagi para pelayan lainnya.

Ia gesit. Mudah belajar dan ulet. Semua pegawai lain menyukainya, manajer memberinya gaji tambahan karena kerja nya yang bagus. Setiap hari, usai mengerjakan pekerjaan dipenginapan bibinya Tanuma, ia langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan ini hingga pukul dua pagi.

Semua itu harus dilakukan, surat tagihan hutang telah tiba dirumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Ia hanya punya waktu tiga minggu lagi. Ia harus mencari uang tanpa bantuan siapapun. Tanpa membebani siapapun. Itulah yang Natsume pikirkan. Ia harus tanggung semuanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu, rasanya tiada hari tanpa bekerja. Bahkan dihari minggu pun ia mengambil pekerjaan menjadi kasir minimarket.

Lelah. Menyiksa. Itu yang ia rasakan. Membagi waktu antara sekolah dan tiga pekerjaannya rasanya hampir mustahil. Tapi tak ada lagi yg bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa makan seadanya. Segalanya harus hemat. Semua gajinya ia tabung untuk melunasi hutang ayahnya itu. Sudah hampir seminggu ini, dia hanya makan ramen instan dan air putih. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kesehatannya.

Ia harus melunasi hutang ayah. Uang hutang yang dulunya digunakan ayah demi dirinya. Ia harus membayarnya. Natori- _san_ tidak boleh tahu. Tanuma dan Taki juga tidak boleh tahu. Jika mereka tahu, mereka pasti menolongnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia sama saja dengan dirinya yang tak berdaya dimasa lalu.

S _enin, 01.15 a.m_  
 _Salju pertama turun dari langit gelap berawan._

"Natsume, setelah kau mencuci piring. Pulanglah ya"

Seminggu ini dia benar-benar menghajar habis tubuhnya. Pekerjaan berat ditambah ujian sekolah. Dia tahu sekarang akhirnya ia kena batunya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, kakinya sedikit gemetar. Kepalanya pening luar biasa, pandangannya terasa berputar.

"Natsume" manajer restoran memanggilnya. Natsume menoleh. Bibirnya memutih, keningnya berkeringat. Manajer membulatkan mata, menyadari ada yang tak biasa dari pegawainya itu. "Natsume, wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?"

Pria itu mencoba berdiri tegak. Menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik baik saja" jawabnya. Tentu saja bohong. Manajer meninggalkannya bersama tumpukan piring kotor didapur. Bibir tipisnya gemetar, nafasnya tersengal, udara terasa sangat dingin menusuk, pandangannya berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya hampir ambruk sebelum tangannya berhasil berpegang ke sudut meja cuci.

Padahal ia bisa saja, meminta izin manajer untuk minta dipulangkan lebih dulu karena tidak enak badan. Tapi bukan Natsume namanya jika tidak memaksakan diri. Pria itu pada akhirnya membersihkan semua piring itu dengan tubuh layu itu.

Ia pulang kerumah. Menyerat paksa kaki dan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Nafasnya terus tersengal. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan susah payah. Namun, tubuhnya benar-benar mencapai batasnya. Sejak kecil, ia sangat mudah sakit. Tubuhnya lebih lemah dari orang lain. Ia akan sakit jika kelelahan sedikit saja. Ia tahu benar itu. Tapi baginya tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Baginya membayar hutang ayah sekarang adalah yang terpenting. Jika dengan menghabiskan semua tenaganya dapat membayar semua itu, maka akan ia lakukan.

Ia pusing. Perutnya mual. Rasanya dingin. Sangat dingin hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti ditusuk jarum. Sakit sekali.

Natsume mencengkram kepalanya, merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia membekap mulutnya, merasakan makan malam nya direstoran tadi akan keluar begitu saja. Pria itu berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan semuanya di wastafel.

 _Sakit!_

Ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, terbatuk-batuk tak berdaya. Uap mengepul dimulutnya seiring ia bernafas. Pandangannya kabur, ia memeluk diri, berusaha meredam rasa dingin yang luar biasa itu. Pandangannya kabur hingga

 _Bruk.._

Pria itu tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi. Tubuhnya menggigil kuat, air dibak wastafel meluap karena ia tak sempat mematikan kerannya. Air itu mengalir, luapannya mengenai Natsume yang tergeletak dibawahnya. Menambah rasa dingin menusuk disekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup berdiri, nafasnya terasa sesak menyakitkan, tubuhnya terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Kesadarannya hampir hilang.

"T-tolong" bibir tipis itu berbisik pelan, "di-dingin.. T-tolong" namun tak ada sama sekali orang disini. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian. Mata sayunya menyorot keluar pintu kamar mandi, memandang kearah foto ayahnya diatas lemari kecil. "A-ayah" lirihnya diiringi jatuhnya tetes air dipelupuk matanya. Itu hanya foto. Andai ayah ada, sosok pahlawan itu pasti merengkuhnya sekarang. Mendekapnya agar tak kedinginan. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis getir itu. Matanya mulai tertutup, kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut.

 _"Benar juga. Aku hanya sendiri. Sebanyak apapun aku memanggil nama 'ayah' dan meminta tolong. Tidak akan ada yang datang. Aku sendiri. Sejak dulu sendiri. Bencana sepertiku, memang paling pantas dengan takdir ini"_

Buram. Gelap. Senyap.

 **Taki Tooru POV**

Seminggu ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Natsume- _kun._ Saat jam pelajaran, dia selalu tertidur dimejanya. _Sensei_ juga sudah berkali-kali menegurnya. Namun, hal yang sama terus terjadi. Wajahnya terlihat letih, matanya layu dan sedikit menghitam layaknya orang yang jarang tidur.

Cemas. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Setiap aku bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dia selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama. 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Aku pun menanyakannya pada Nishimura dan Kitamoto karena mereka cukup akrab akhir-akhir ini. Namun mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa.

Salju pertama sudah turun pagi tadi. Suhu udara dijepang mencapai nol derajat, membuat semua pelajar harus menyiapkan jaket tebal dan sarung tangan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih cepat, aku menyiapkan dua bento untuk Natsume- _kun._ Beberapa hari terakhir aku selalu lupa membawakan bento untuknya karena bangun kesiangan akibat belajar ekstra untuk ujian. Ujian sudah berakhir, aku tak punya alasan untuk bangun kesiangan lagi.

Aku tiba di sekolah sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Mataku menyorot pria berambut hitam yang berjalan tidak jauh dariku. Aku pernah melihatnya bersama Natsume beberapa hari lalu, kalau tidak salah namanya. Tanuma, si juara shogi yang dikagumi Kitamoto. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang alasan Natsume terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Kulangkahkan kaki mendekati pria itu dan berjalan tepat disampingnya. Dia menoleh, "Kau Tanuma bukan?" tanyaku. Dia mengerjap kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah kau kekasihnya Natsume?" terka Tanuma membuat pipiku terasa panas.

"Bukan" sanggahku cepat. Saking cepatnya sampai aku sendiri sakit hati. "Aku temannya, namaku Taki Tooru. Panggil saja Taki"

Pria bersurai hitam itu tertawa pelan. "Maaf maaf, aku kira kau kekasihnya karena kalian selalu terlihat bersama" ia menghela nafas pelan. "Apa ada sesuatu? Atau kau hanya senang menyapa saja hingga menyapa pria yang tak kau kenal seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Benar juga. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Natsume padanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Natsume- _kun,_ dia terlihat lelah dan selalu tertidur dikelas. Aku dengar dia bekerja di penginapan bibimu"

"Ah itu.." Tanuma memegang ujung rambutnya, "Sebenarnya Natsume mengambil beberapa pekerjaan lain selain di penginapan. Dia tak memberitahuku alasannya. Tapi kau benar, wajahnya sering pucat akhir-akhir ini. Aku pikir dia kelelahan. Aku selalu memintanya pulang saja jika dia lelah, tapi dia keras kepala dan menolak"

Astaga. Perasaan cemasku semakin meluap begitu saja. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu pasti alasannya terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa Natsume- _kun_ mengambil banyak pekerjaan? Apa dia kesulitan membayar uang sekolah? Ah itu tidak mungkin. Aku dengar Natsume anak penerima beasiswa prestasi dan semua biaya sekolahnya sudah ditanggung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelasku" aku terbangun dari lamunan. Tanpa kusadari, sekarang aku sudah ada didepan pintu kelas. Aku melihat Tanuma sudah melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya di gedung sebelah.

Kelas sudah dimulai setengah jam lalu, namun kursi disampingku masih kosong. Dan hingga jam pulang sekolah. Natsume benar-benar tidak datang. Aku menekan dadaku, aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta izin cuti pada sensei. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

Aku meraih ranselku dan berlari keluar kelas, tanpa memperdulikan Sasada yang berteriak memanggilku. Aku melangkah cepat menuju kelas 1-3. Kelas Tanuma. Aku yakin pria bersurai hitam itu tahu dimana Natsume tinggal. Aku harus ke rumah Natsume!

 **Author POV**

"Natori-san lokasi syuting nya tertutup salju. Mereka bilang perlu waktu untuk membersihkannya jadi syutingnya diliburkan"

Pria berambut pirang dengan dandanan glamor itu tersenyum senang. Satu bulan ini dia disibukkan dengan berbagai acara TV. Hampir tak ada waktu baginya beristirahat. Ditambah lagi anak itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Uang dua juta yen yang ia kirim lagi-lagi dikembalikan.

"Keras kepala" batinnya. "Mungkin lebih baik kutemui saja"

Masker hitam, topi dan sweater cokelat tua dengan mendorong sebuah troli belanja. Niat untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya justru malah membuatnya menarik perhatian. Tentu saja, siapapun akan curiga dengan orang berpakaian tertutup seperti itu di pusat perbelanjaan.

Security yang berdiri didepan pintu supermarket terus melototinya hingga membuat perasaannya jauh dari kata baik. Ia akan berbelanja dengan cepat, bayar dan pergi mengantar ini semua ke rumah Natsume.

Jika dia tidak menerima uang, setidaknya ia mau menerima bahan makanan. Pikir Natori.

Natori selesai berbelanja, ia mengendarai mobil merek audy silver itu menyusuri jalanan kota bersalju. Ia tidak bisa cepat karena jalanan cukup licin. "Aku akan memarahinya nanti. Beraninya dia tak menghubungiku sama sekali" gumamnya.

Dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Ia tiba di apartemen berlantai tiga itu. Natori membawa dua kantong belanjaan. Isinya berbagai macam bahan makanan, roti, susu, beras, keju, daging dan lain-lain. Langkah pria itu terhenti saat melihat dua orang remaja berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Natsume.

"Siapa kalian?"

Dua remaja pria dan wanita itu menoleh, "Kami teman Natsume, dia tidak masuk sekolah jadi kami khawatir" jawab gadis remaja yang tentu saja adalah Taki.

Mata pria bermasker itu terlihat berbinar-binar, bahkan hampir menangis. "Natsume bocah itu punya teman" gumamnya terharu.

Dahi Tanuma berkerut, "Anda sendiri siapa?" tanyanya.

Pria itu melepas masker dan topi hitamnya, Taki membekap mulutnya. "Eh?" gadis itu mengusap-usap matanya. Berkali-kali. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Anda Natori Shuuichi?!" pekik Taki seakan sudah lupa tujuannya kemari.

Natori tertawa, "Benar-benar gadis manis"

"Eh?!" pekik Taki lagi membuat Tanuma menutup telinganya. "Apa hubungan anda dengan Natsume?"

"Aku kakaknya"

"Hah?" Dua remaja didepannya saling pandang. Kemudian sama-sama menjerit. "Kakak Natsume?!"

"Yah, bukan kakak kandung. Hanya saja aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri" air muka pria bersurai pirang itu berubah sendu. "Yah, walau sekarang Natsume mungkin tak mengakuiku lagi sebagai kakaknya. Jadi- kenapa kalian tak masuk?"

"Kami sudah disini setengah jam. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Natsume. Ponselnya mati. Beberapa hari lalu dia menambah pekerjaannya dan akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat tidak sehat. Jadi kami sangat khawatir"

Iris Natori membulat. Entah kenapa, perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Firasatnya buruk. Sejak dulu ia selalu punya insting yang baik, firasatnya tidak pernah salah. Natori melangkah kedepan pintu, menekan bel berkali-kali dan menggedor-gedor pintu didepannya.

"Natsume!" panggil Natori berkali-kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gawat, firasatku tidak enak" gumam Natori membuat Tanuma dan Taki ikut diliput rasa gusar. "Kita harus membuka pintunya bagaimanapun caranya"

Tanuma terlonjak. "Kantor staf mungkin punya kunci cadangannya. Akan aku ambil" pria bersurai hitam itu berlari menuruni tangga menuju kantor staf dilantai satu.

Taki menekan dadanya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Natsume.

"Sial! Inilah paling aku benci darinya" Natori bersuara, "Ia selalu memaksakan diri"

Tanuma kembali, membawakan sebuah kunci cadangan apartemen Natsume. Natori mengambil alih kuncinya, memasukannya ke lubang kunci dan perlahan membuka pintu dengan nafas tercekat dan jantung berdetak cepat. Mereka melangkah masuk. Sepi. Hanta terdengar suara gemericik air.

Mereka mengikuti arah suara tetesan air itu. Tubuh mereka seakan tersengat. Selama beberapa detik mereka mematung. _Syok._ Semua mata membulat. Melihat tubuh remaja pria tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi. Pakaiannya basah karena luapan air dari bak wastafel.

"Natsume!" teriak ketiganya dan segera mendekati tubuh itu. Natori memegang tangannya, nafasnya tercekat. Tubuhnya sedingin es. Rona diwajah remaja itu hilang, bibirnya putih. Taki membekap mulutnya. Air  
matanya jatuh. Natori merengkuh tubuh anak laki-laki itu.

Dingin. Rapuh.

"T-tidak mungkin"


	12. Chapter 12 : Sebuah Cerita

**Chapter 12 : Sebuah Cerita**

"Tidak mungkin"

Taki membekap mulutnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi, tubuh itu terlihat tidak berdaya dalam rengkuhan Natori. Natori mengatupkan giginya, wajahnya sudah ikut memucat. Tanuma menepuk bahunya, Tanuma itu menunduk dalam. Seakan berusaha menutupi wajah sedihnya.

Tidak mungkin. Natsume tidak mungkin mati. Batinnya menjerit.

Gadis itu mendekat kearah Natori yang masih mematung sambil terus merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu. Tangan gadis itu terulur, meraih tangan kanan Natsume yang dingin dan menaruh telapak tangan Natsume dipipinya. Tiba-tiba sentuhan itu terasa bergerak. Taki membulatkan mata, diturunkannya tangan Natsume. Ujung jari telunjuknya sedikit bergerak.

"Natori- _san!_ " pekik Taki membuat pria itu mendongak. Ujung jari itu bergerak lagi, Natori melihatnya. Pria itu segera menempelkan telinganya didada Natsume.

Suara detaknya masih terdengar namun sangat kecil dan lirih, iris tajam Natori melebar. Taki bisa melihat pelupuk mata pria itu sudah mulai berair. "Taki telepon ambulan cepat! Tanuma bantu aku menghangatkannya"

Tanuma dan Taki mengangguk. Taki meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor telepon ambulan dengan jari gemetar. Sedang Tanuma dan Natori menggantikan pakaian basah Natsume. Dan menaruh tubuh pria itu didekat pemanas.

"Bertahanlah Natsume- _kun_ "

Ambulan datang sekitar sepuluh unit usai Taki memanggilnya. Natsume segera diboyong tim medis, peralatan medis dilekatkan di tubuhnya, oksigen hingga alat deteksi jantung. Taki dan Tanuma mengekor dibelakang anggota tim medis dan ikut masuk dalam ambulan.

Langkah Natori terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Pria itu menoleh kebawah, melihat sebuah amplop dengan segel perusahaan. Ia meraih amplop itu, tangannya hendak membuka namun terhenti saat Tanuma memanggilnya.

"Natori- _san_ ambulannya hanya muat untuk dua orang penjenguk"

"Kalian duluan temani Natsume, aku akan menyusul dengan Taxi" sahut Natori cepat dan Tanuma mengangguk lalu segera masuk ke dalam bak ambulan. Suara sirinenya terdengar melengking. Menaikan bulu remang siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Natori segera memanggil Taxi dan memasukinya. "Ikuti ambulan didepan" perintahnya pada supir. Pria itu meraih amplop surat yang ditemukannya di rumah Natsume. Dibukanya amplop itu, matanya membulat melihat judul yang tertera di surat.

'Surat Tagihan Hutang' atas nama Natsume Satosi

Tangan pria itu mengepal. Jadi ini alasan Natsume menyiksa dirinya. "Tak akan kumaafkan" gumamnya dan meremas surat yang dipegangnya. Membuat supir yang tak sengaja melihat dari balik kaca bergidik karena wajah garang Natori.

Ambulan tiba di rumah sakit terdekat, begitu juga dengan Taxi yang ditumpangi Natori. Natsume dibawa dengan brankar menuju ruang ICU dan segera ditangani tim medis. Tiga orang itu menunggu diluar dengan wajah cemas.

Sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit, pria berjas putih keluar dari sana. Mereka segera menghambur kearah pria itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi adikku?" tanya Natori cepat.

"Dia menderita Hipotermia dan itu yang membuat suhu tubuhnya turun drastis. Detak jantungnya juga sudah melambat. Andai kalian terlambat sedikit saja. Nyawanya mungkin sudah melayang. Kami sudah menyuntikan obat dan menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Kami akan memindahnya ke ruang rawat dan memasang banyak penghangat. Sekarang dia koma ringan, dia akan sadar besok atau lusa. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

Taki tersenyum lebar. Natori dan Tanume menghela nafas lega. Dokter itu pergi, mereka terduduk dengan lutut gemetar. "Syukurlah syukurlah" gumam Taki. Tanuma menepuk pelan pundak gadis itu. "Ah dia pasti mencintai Natsume" batin Tanuma.

Natsume sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat, ruangan ini nyaman. Di kedua sisi brankar terdapat dua pemanas uap untuk menghangat tubuh pria yang terbaring disana dengan alat medis melekat ditubuhnya.

Langit sudah gelap sejak beberapa jam lalu, sekarang sudah hampir waktunya tengah malam. Taki masih setia duduk di kursi disamping brankar Natsume. Iris mata gadis itu menyorot dalam pria yang terbaring disana. Sorot matanya cemas, seakan kata 'dia akan baik-baik saja' dari dokter tadi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Kau menyukai Natsume?" Natori muncul dibalik pintu dengan membawa tas yang cukup besar, "Aku yang akan menginap disini, Taki- _chan_ akan kuantar pulang. Oh iya mana Tanuma?"

"Dia baru saja pulang, dia bilang harus menyiapkan makan malam ayahnya dulu" sahut Taki.

"Bilang padanya untuk datang besok saja. Kalian besok sekolah bukan?" Natori mendekat, mengusap pelan surai pria yang terbaring disitu "Natsume juga pastinya tak ingin kau terlalu mencemaskannya. Dia bahkan rela meminta tiket VIP filmku untukmu"

Iris mata Taki membulat, "Jadi tiket itu"

"Eum" Natori mengangguk, "Natsume sangat jarang meminta sesuatu padaku, setiap bulan aku selalu mengirimkan uang jutaan yen untuknya. Namun selalu saja ia kembalikan. Hari itu aku benar-benar terkejut tiba-tiba dia menginginkan tiket bioskop" Natori tertawa pelan.

"Natsume- _kun_ " seulas senyum terukir di wajah Taki, lagi-lagi gadis itu menyorot Natsume. Natori tersenyum.

"Ja.. Ayo kuantar kau pulang"

Mobil hitam itu membelah jalanan kota di tengah malam yang sunyi. Jalanan terasa renggang, kebanyakan orang sudah pulang bekerja dan beristirahat di jam ini. Tidak ada lagi bus dan taxi yang beroperasi. Natori melirik gadis remaja disampingnya. Air mukanya masih saja tegang.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak marah kau pulang larut begini?" tanya Natori membuat gadis itu menoleh.

Taki menggeleng, "Eum tidak apa, aku sudah meminta izin"

Natori menghela nafas, "Syukurlah"

Gadis itu melirik kearah Natori, "Natori- _san,_ kau terlihat begitu perhatian pada Natsume- _kun,_ tapi kenapa kalian tidak tinggal bersama saja? Maaf pertanyaanku aneh, aku hanya khawatir pada Natsume- _kun"_ pelupuk mata Taki mulai berair lagi, "Membayangkan bagaimana Natsume- _kun_ menjalani hidupnya selama ini, selama ini dia pasti merawat dirinya sendiri saat dia sakit. Saat dia demam, dia mungkin mengompres keningnya sendirian. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan" Taki meremas ujung roknya.

Air muka pria disampingnya berubah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat roda kemudi, "Aku tahu itu" gumamnya membuat Taki menoleh.

"Taki- _chan_ apa kau menyukai Natsume?" tanya Natori membuat pipi Taki merona merah. Natori tertawa pelan, "Aku anggap ekspresimu itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan di kantin rumah sakit."

Taki mendengus kesal "Natori- _san_ ini bukan saatnya un-"

"Akan kuceritakan, tentang diriku dan Natsume di masa lalu" sela Natori membuat gadis disampingnya membisu seketika. "Pertanyaanmu tadi, akan terjawab dari cerita itu"

"Kau mau mendengarnya bukan? Cerita masa kecil Natsume"

Mobil hitam itu terparkir didepan gerbang rumah keluarga Taki. Gadis itu turun dari mobil dan segera masuk kedalam usai berterima kasih.

"Tooru- _chan_ kau sudah pulang, bagaimana keadaan teman pria mu itu?"

Taki tersenyum tipis, "Dia koma ringan sekarang, tapi kata dokter dia akan baik-baik saja" sahut Taki lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, matanya menyorot langit-langit kamar.

"Air muka Natori- _san_ berubah saat aku bertanya. Natsume- _kun_ juga tidak pernah menceritakan sedikitpun tentang Natori- _san_ pada kami. Apa hubungan mereka seburuk itu di masa lalu? Namun, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, Natori- _san_ benar-benar menyayangi Natsume sebagaimana seorang kakak pada adiknya"

Taki menghela nafas, pikirannya mencoba menerka-nerka. Gadis itu duduk, melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

 _Besok. Semua jawaban di benaknya akan terjawab._  
 _Bahkan mungkin alasan utama Natsume selalu menutup dirinya selama ini. Membangun dinding pembatas hingga ia memilih untuk sendirian._

C _erita tentang Natsume-kun dan Natori-san._

 **Bersambung..**


	13. Chapter 13 : Natsume dan Natori

**Chapter 13 : Natsume dan Natori**

"Natsume masuk rumah sakit?!" pekik Sasada begitu Taki menceritakan kejadian tempo hari.

Semua teman-teman sekelas pagi itu menggerumbungi meja Taki. Mendengarkan kronologis alasan Natsume koma dirumah sakit sekarang. Mereka semua memasang wajah cemas, sebagian dari mereka terlihat begitu simpati dan bahkan berencana untuk menjenguk kerumah sakit. Senyum gadis itu mengambang.

"Lihat Natsume- _kun,_ begitu banyak yang peduli denganmu" batinnya.

Jam pulang sekolah. Semua teman-temannya sudah menghambur keluar kelas. Hari ini udaranya terasa cukup dingin. Sebagian dari mereka berencana pergi ke cafe terdekat untuk meminum cokelat hangat. Sebagian lagi langsung pulang untuk mengerjakan PR. Sedangkan Taki tentu saja berencana pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini. Ia sudah meminta izin pada ibunya pagi tadi.

"Taki, kau mau ke rumah sakit bukan? Ayo pergi bersama"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah pria bersurai hitam yang berdiri diambang pintu. Taki mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar Tanuma- _kun"_

"Aku juga ingin menjenguk tapi hari ini aku ada les" ucap Nishimura mendengus.

"Aku juga harus membantu ayahku merenovasi dapur" gumam Kitamoto dengan wajah masam.

Taki tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa, saat Natsume- _kun_ sudah sadar. Aku akan mengabari kalian" ucap Taki dan segera menggendong ranselnya dan berlari kearah Tanuma yang menunggu didepan pintu. "Kami berangkat" ucap Taki kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah dua pria itu.

************  
Renggang. Dentum lantai dan suara samar dencitan rel kereta. Taki menghela nafas panjang, iris matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela kereta. Menyorot hamparan persawahan dan hutan Yatsuhara. Hanya sebentar, gadis itu kembali membuang nafas.

Tanuma yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari gadis disampingnya segera bertanya, "Kau terlihat gusar Taki, ada apa?" tanya Tanuma membuat Taki menoleh.

Gadis itu menyeringai bersalah, "Terlihat jelas ya?"

Tanuma mengangguk.

"Kau pasti menyadarinya Tanuma- _kun,_ Natsume- _kun_ pasti melalui hidup yang berat selama ini. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia terlihat menjauh dari siapapun, padahal dia orang yang baik. Saat aku bertanya alasannya. Dia selalu menjawab 'Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka' itu jawaban yang sering kudengar"

Tanuma mengangguk. Mengerti dengan semua ucapan Taki. Sebagai seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan Natsume. Dia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku merasa dia pasti punya banyak alasan sehingga menjadi tak percaya diri seperti itu. Dia bilang dia tak punya keluarga. Dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Natori- _san_ pada kita. Natori- _san_ bilang, Natsume tidak mengakuinya sebagai kakaknya. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa mungkin Natsume bukannya tidak mengakui. Melainkan ia tidak berani." sambung Taki dengan nafas tertahan.

Iris Tanuma melebar. Yang diucapkan Taki memang benar. Sifat Natsume dan karakter pria itu. Dia tipe orang yang mendahulukan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri. Begitu juga tentang hubungan saudara antara dirinya dengan Natori, "Jadi apa yang membuatmu resah?" tanya Tanuma menyelidik.

"Natori- _san_ berjanji akan menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Nagsume hari ini"

Tanuma tercekat.

"Aku merasa, cerita itu bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanku tentang Natsume- _kun_ selama ini. Tentang alasan kenapa dia menjalani hidupnya yang seperti ini" Taki mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku gelisah. Sanggupkah aku mendengarnya? Namun disisi lain, aku ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Natsume- _kun."_

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya" sela Tanuma membuat Taki mendongak, menatap iris hitam pria itu. "Natsume adalah teman baikku, aku juga ingin mendengarnya. Dan jika kita mengetahui lebih dalam tentangnya. Mungkin kita bisa sedikit-demi sedikit membantunya. Membawakan matahari untuknya, mengurangi cahaya redup dalam hidupnya selama ini"

Seulas senyum mengambang di wajah gadis itu. Ia mengangguk yakin. "Eum.. Ayo tolong Natsume- _kun_ "

Tembok putih. Aroma obat-obatan menguar di udara, orang-orang dengan jas putih serta wanita bertajuk berlalu lalang dilorong. Denting lift diiringi pintu yang terbuka. Tanuma dan Taki berjalan menuju ruang 101. Ruang rawat VIP yang sengaja dipesan Natori untuk Natsume. Walau mereka berdua yakin, alasan utama pria itu adalah agar ia bisa tidur sedikit lebih nyaman saat menjaga Natsume.

"Yoo kalian datang ternyata" sambut Natori dan melipat koran yang tadi ia baca.

Taki berjalan kearah brankar. Mata Natsume masih terpejam, selang oksigen masih terpasang di hidungnya. Gadis itu bisa mendengar deru nafas Natsume- _kun_ dari tempat ia berdiri. Taki tersenyum, menyentuh pelan surai pirang pria didepannya, "Cepatlah sadar Natsume- _kun"_

Taki membalikan badan, menghadap Natori yang sibuk menyesap kopi kaleng nya, "sesuai janji, bisakah anda menceritakan padaku Natori- _san_?"

Natori tersenyum. Diletakannya kaleng kopi diatas meja. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sesuai janji, mau sambil kutaktir makanan di kanti-"

"Bisa anda menceritakannya disini saja Natori- _san"_ sela Tanuma membuat kedua alis Natori tertaut, "Aku sudah menganggap Natsume sebagai sahabat baikku. Natsume juga pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya padaku. Namun, aku ingin mendengar yang lebih detil. Sebagai temannya, aku ingin menolong Natsume"

Air muka Natori berubah, ia tercekat, iris hitam Tanuma dan iris cokelat Taki menyorotnya dalam. Bibir pria itu getir sejenak hingga seulas senyum terukir disana, "Begitu ya.." gumamnya. Natori melangkah mendekati tubuh Natsume, mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Kau punya banyak teman baik ya, Natsume. Syukurlah"

 _"Baiklah.. Kalian berdua. Dengarlah"_

 **[Flashback]**  
 **Natori Shuuichi POV**

Tokyo. 25 Desember 2013

Hidup dalam keluarga terhormat yang dipandang tinggi orang-orang sekitar, harta melimpah dan wajah yang rupawan. Mungkin itulah yang semua orang pikirkan tentangku, tentang Natori Shuuichi. Mereka pikir aku hidup dengan nyaman, tidak ada kekurangan satupun. Terlahir sebagai seseorang yang sempurna.

Andai itu bukan suatu pelanggaran hukum kekerasan, aku bisa saja menjahit mulut mereka. Memang benar, dalam segi finansial aku tak punya kekurangan satu pun. Semua kebutuhan ku terpenuhi, rumah besar lengkap dengan pelayan. Hanya satu yang tidak kupunya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting dan menyangkut harga diriku sendiri. Yaitu,

 _Pengakuan_

Aku tidak pernah merasa kurang dalam berusaha. Keluarga Natori terkenal memiliki keturunan dengan kecerdasan ilmu dan intelektual tinggi. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, hal itu adalah salah satu syarat mutlak yang harus dimiliki. Sebagai anak tunggal keluarga Natori. Aku sudah berusaha. Mewujudkan semua itu, belajar dengan baik disekolah. Namun, paling bagus aku hanya berhasil meraih peringkat lima besar.

Aku tak punya prestasi menonjol yang mampu dibanggakan. Walau aku sudah berusaha. Ayah tidak senang akan hal itu. Menurutnya aku masih jauh dibawah standar. Saat berada didepanku, ayah tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Ia memandangku seperti seekor merpati cacat yang terkurung didalam sangkar.

Hingga suatu hari ayah memberikan sebuah pengumuman kecil saat makan malam. Dia bilang ingin mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki putera temannya yang telah meninggal. Jujur, aku menyambut baik akan hal itu. Memiliki saudara adalah suatu yang diimpikan anak tunggal sepertiku. Aku berharap kami bisa saling berbagi suatu saat. Saling mengerti. Dia bisa mengurangi beban ku saat berada di rumah karena kekangan ayah.

Tepat di hari natal. Ayah membawa anak laki-laki berwajah imut itu kerumah. Anak itu terlihat malu-malu. Pipinya memerah dan ia menunduk karena kami menatapnya.

"Nah Takashi, mulai sekarang rumah ini adalah rumahmu" ucap ayah dengan 'senyum' ramah yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya, "Natori, nama anak ini adalah Natsume Takashi. Ayah ingin kau menjaganya, anggap dia sebagai adik kandungmu sendiri. Mengerti" ucap ayah dan aku mengangguk.

' _are'_

Anak itu berjalan kearahku. Memberikan sepasang kaos tangan berwarna hijau tosca kepadaku, "Natori- _san,_ ini hadiah natal. Di panti, aku belajar merajut dari ibu guru. Mereka bilang aku akan dijemput keluarga baruku saat natal tiba. Jadi aku membuatkan ini, untuk keluarga baruku"ucapnya malu-malu.

Aku menatap sarung tangan itu, terlihat kecil dan ada beberapa bagian yang tidak dirajut dengan rapi. Gawat. Aku ingin menangis, aku mengusap kepala anak itu. " _Arigatou!_ Panggil saja aku Shuuichi ya Takashi"

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Membuatku dan beberapa pelayan tertawa kecil. Aku melihat wajah ayah yang duduk di sofa. Seulas senyum tipis terukir disana, aku menghela nafas. Jika dengan bersama Takashi bisa membuat ayah sering tersenyum. Maka akan kulakukan.

Aku menghabiskan liburan musim dinginku bersama Takashi. Dia anak yang pintar, mudah belajar. Aku mengajarinya bermain sepak bola, dan kami sering bermain oper mengoper bola di halaman belakang. Dia sering tertawa dan ceria. Dan jujur itu membuatku bahagia.

Malam itu aku terbangun, dan berjalan menuju toilet. Terdengar suara isakan kecil, aku menoleh kearah kiri. Itu pintu kamar Natsume. Aku menggeser pintu kamarnya, sedikit. Meninggalkan celah sempit. Aku mengintip dibalik celah itu, mataku menangkap sosoknya disana. Ia memeluk sebuah buku, yang setahuku Takashi bilang ia menyelipkan foto orangtuanya disana. Anak itu menangis.

"Ayah..Ibu" lirihnya disertai isakan kecil.

Suaranya menyayat hati. Membuatku ingin ikut menangis bersamanya. Dia yang selalu tertawa didepanku pastinya sebenarnya menyimpan luka di hatinya. Dia masih sangat kecil, umurnya kurang dari sepuluh tahun. Namun beban yang ia tanggung sangat berat. Kehilangan kedua orangtua dan tempat tinggal. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, merutuki diriku sendiri yang selama ini tidak bersyukur atas apa yang kudapat.

Aku selalu saja kesal dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah hanya karena ayah tak pernah mengakuiku. Lalu, bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Takashi? Sanggupkah aku bertahan.

 **Bersambung..**


	14. Chapter 14 : Natsume dan Natori II

Chapter 14 : Natsume dan Natori II

Takashi mulai masuk sekolah hari ini, aku diminta ayah untuk mengantar dan jemputnya karena memang letak sekolahnya cukup dekat dengan sekolahku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali, tidak pula merasa direpotkan. Aku ingin berada disisi Takashi, setidaknya untuk mengurangi luka di hatinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Takashi menunjukan kertas ujiannya pada ayah. Ia mendapat nilai sempurna di lima mata pelajaran. Ayah sangat senang, pria itu mengusap kepala Takashi sambil tertawa lebar. Sesuatu yang belum pernah aku dapatkan. Sejak itu aku mulai merasa perlakuan ayah pada Takashi dibandingkan padaku sangat jauh berbeda.

Aku masih sabar. Waktu terus berlalu, Takashi terus membuat prestasi di sekolahnya. Dia peringkat pertama dan menunjukan kertas raportnya pada ayah. Lagi-lagi ayah memujinya, mengusap lembut kepalanya. Saat itu aku hanya mendapat peringkat empat. Ayah sangat marah,

"Kau ini memang tidak berguna!" itulah yang ia ucapkan.

Aku sangat kesal, aku melihat Takashi datang menghampiriku, menunjukan raportnya juga padaku. Seakan meminta agar aku juga memujinya seperti ayah. Entah kenapa saat itu aku merasa muak pada Takashi

"Maaf Takashi, aku harus mengerjakan PR" sahutku dan berjalan menjauh.

Di sekolah, temanku mengajakku untuk bergabung bersama klub drama yang kekurangan anggota. Aku pun setuju, karena memang aku tak masuk ke klub apapun. Aku cukup bersinar disana, banyak yang menyukai aktingku. Aku juga mengikuti berbagai perlombaan, dan hampir semuanya kumenangkan. Saat itu aku senang, akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan dengan baik. Bakatku cocok disini.

Aku menunjukan sertifikat kemenanganku pada ayah. Dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar. Namun, tatapan itu masih sama. Ayah sama sekali tidak senang. Baginya, seni hanyalah sebuah pekerjaan yang membuang-buang waktu. Bukan pujian yang kudapat, melainkan makian dan omelan.

"Belajar dengan benar! Untuk apa kau ikut drama. Buang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik kau belajar dan perbaiki nilai-nilaimu. Seni itu tidak berguna untuk kehidupan!" bentaknya.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa diam. Dengan tangan terkepal dan emosi tertahan. Padahal aku hanya ingin membuatnya senang dan bangga. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali. Aku tidak merasa semua yang kulakukan salah. Aku tidak pernah berhenti berusaha. Tidak pernah sekalipun! Tapi ayah tetap tak pernah mengakuiku.

Semilir angin sore dengan gemerisik dedaunan tertiup angin. Langit senja sudah terlihat sejak beberapa menit lalu. Matahari tertutup gumpalan awan berarak. Namun, aku masih disini. Ditepi sungai, dibawah pohon maple besar yang teduh. Tempat yang biasa aku datangi saat sedang jenuh.

Ketenangan. Satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan disaat perasaanku bercampur aduk seperti ini. Andai ibu ada disini, mungkinkah ia akan membelaku. Aku mengacak rambut, menatap kosong aliran air sungai didepan sana.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar dia mengakuiku?" aku bergumam.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat. Aku menoleh, mataku menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam sebahu dengan almamater sekolah berwarna hitam.

Pria itu tersenyum, senyum yang menyebalkan. " _Are,_ bukankah ini tuan muda klan Natori" godanya membuatku mendengus kesal.

Aku menaikan alis, "Lalu apa yang dilakukan tuan muda klan Matoba ditempat seperti ini" ketusku tak mau kalah.

Pria itu tertawa. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya Shuuichi– _san,_ ini jalan pintas ku pergi dan pulang sekolah. Aku sering lewat sini" ujarnya kemudian duduk disampingku membuatku tambah kesal. Seharusnya dia lekas-lekas pergi saja.

Matoba Seiji. Remaja SMA tahun pertama yang merupakan pewaris utama klan Matoba. Salah satu klan terbesar di Jepang. Aku sering bertemu dengannya saat pertemuan keluarga. Keluarga Natori dan Matoba memang sering melakukan kerja sama bisnis. Aku tak pernah akur dengannya, menurutku dia menyebalkan. Semua ucapannya terasa seperti sebuah cibiran ditelingaku. Walau mungkin memang seperti itulah cara dia berbicara.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini? aku sedang ingin sendiri" ketusku membuatnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tawa menyebalkan itu.

"Shuuichi– _san_ sedang punya masalah?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Apa tentang anak laki-laki yang diadopsi kepala klan?" tanyanya lagi namun kali ini cukup membuatku menoleh.

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

Seiji mengedikan bahu, "Sepertinya kepala klan cukup menyukai anak itu. Dia sering membicarakannya dengan kepala keluarga lain" sahutnya membuatku mengepalkan tangan. Begitu sayangnya ayah pada Takashi. "Pertemuan keluarga minggu depan kau ikut Shuuichi– _san_?"

"Pertemuan keluarga? Tahun ini diadakan?"

Seiji menautkan alis, menyorotku dengan wajah bingung. "Eh aneh. Kau tak tahu? Tanggalnya sudah diumumkan dua minggu lalu. Pertemuan kali ini akan membahas kandidat kepala keluarga selanjutnya. Aku dengar kepala klan Natori akan membawa anak adopsinya"

Mataku melebar. Dadaku terasa sesak, "Tidak ada yang memberitahuku" aku bergumam.

Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum miring. "Wah wah, apa jangan-jangan ayahmu ingin menjadikan anak itu sebagai calon kepala keluarga. Gawat buka-"

Tanpa sadar aku mendorong bahu Seiji. Aku tak ingin mendengar semua ini lebih banyak. Apa ayah begitu menganggapku tidak berguna sehingga tak diberitahu masalah sebesar ini? Apa ayah sungguh ingin menjadikan Takashi sebagai kepala keluarga selanjutnya walau dia bukan darah Natori? Tidak mungkin! Akulah yang seharusnya menjadi kepala keluarga. Aku putera klan Natori!

"Kau tahu Shuuichi– _san,_ jika kau tak bertindak. Anak itu akan merebut segalanya darimu" ujar Seiji. "Aku dengar dia punya bakat. Aku yakin ayahmu mengincar hal itu."

"Kasihan sekali" gumam Seiji membuat Natori menggigit bibirnya. Seiji berjalan pergi. Menghilang bersama tenggelamnya matahari senja.

Pertemuan kepala keluarga itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi kami putera pewaris keluarga. Disanalah para calon penerus akan ditentukan. Setiap tahunnya, aku selalu datang bersama ayah kesana. Walaupun nampak tak suka, ayah tetap mengajakku pergi kesana. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ayah sama sekali tak memberitahuku, ditambah lagi ayah justru akan membawa Takashi kesana.

Emosiku memuncak, aku membuka kasar pintu rumah. Membuat ayah dan Takashi yang sedang menonton TV terusik dan menoleh.

"Yak kau pelan-pelan!"

"Ayah!" aku berjalan menghampiri ayah, "Minggu depan ada pertemuan keluarga membahas tentang kandidat kepala keluarga. Kenapa ayah tidak memberitahuku?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?" balas ayah dengan ketus membuat emosiku semakin meluap.

"Jadi aku tak perlu tahu, tapi Takashi justru akan kau ajak pergi" sahutku membuat ayah melebarkan matanya. Pria berumur hampir lima puluh itu mengalihkan pandangan, membuatku tersenyum miris. Keheningan yang menjawab segalanya. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha menahan gejolak dalam kepalaku.

"Tak kusangka aku akan dikalahkan orang asing yang bahkan bukan dari keluarga kita" sahutku lirih namun ayah pasti mendengarnya. "Benar juga. Kau pasti membenciku karena ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku"

"Shuuichi!" bentak ayah.

"Sudahlah" sela ku. "Aku sudah lelah. Semua yang aku lakukan hanya untuk demi membanggakanmu tidak ada artinya. Sejak aku lahir kau bahkan mungkin sudah menaruh dendam padaku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan hidup sesuai kemauanku sendiri. Aku tak peduli jika kau tak menjadikanku sebagai pewaris. Takashi lebih baik dariku, itu kan menurutmu" sahutku, mataku terbelalak saat tamparan kuat menghantam pipi kananku.

Ayah menatapku tajam. Aku mendongak, balas menatapnya. Benar. Aku tidak salah. Aku sudah berusaha. Hati ayah yang sekeras batu itu, hanya Takashi yang bisa melelehkannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, entah kenapa sekarang aku membenci Takashi. Lebih dari apapun. Anak itu merebut segalanya dariku. Sejak awal hidupku sudah berat, namun kehadirannya justru memperburuk segalanya.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Atmosfir rumah memanas. Pelayan rumah yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa mematung. Baru kali ini aku melawan ayah. Aku kesal. Namun entah kenapa hatiku terasa lega.

Pukul delapan malam. Aku tidak ikut makan malam bersama di meja makan dan lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamar. Duduk di kursi meja belajar sambil membaca naskah drama yang akan kami bawakan untuk festival sekolah ternyata cukup mampu mengalihkan pikiran kacauku akibat kejadian sore tadi.

Terdengar suara gagang pintu yang diputar disertai dencitan pintu yang dibuka. Aku menoleh. Takashi berdiri disana, ia menatapku polos dengan manik mata cokelatnya sambil membawa nampan berisi sup dan nasi putih. "Shuuichi– _san,_ ini makanan untukmu"

Aku mendengus. Wajah polos yang amat aku benci. Bagiku sekarang dia hanyalah monster kecil yang menambah beban di pundakku. "Aku tidak butuh" ketusku.

Matanya melebar, "Tapi jika ni– _san l_ tidak makan, ni– _san_ bisa sakit"

"Aku sudah sakit Takashi!" bentakku. "Hatiku sakit. Perih. Seperti tercabik-cabik karena ayah tak pernah mengakuiku. Dan sekarang kau muncul. Menambah beban ku membuatku hampir gila" sambungku.

Tangan Takashi gemetar, ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang. "A-apa Shuuichi– _san_ membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya.." jawabku cepat. Takashi tercekat, iris matanya bergetar. "Aku sangat membencimu. Kau hanya pembawa bencana" sambungku. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Semua yang menimpaku terasa lebih sakit saat kedatangannya. Aku membencinya. Aku ingin anak itu segera lenyap saja ditelan bumi.

Takashi menaruh nampan di atas tempat tidur, bibirnya getir. "G- _gomenasai_ " ujarnya sambil menunduk tak berani menatapku dan berlari pergi keluar kamar.

Cih. Dia pasti akan melapor pada ayah, dan aku akan menerima hukuman berat dari pria tua itu. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan keluarga ini. Jika ayah mengusirku pun aku akan pergi dengan senang hati.

Pagi harinya. Sarapan kali ini cukup tenang, ayah tidak menyinggung sedikitpun tentang malam tadi. Ia hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil membaca koran pagi. "Shuuichi, hari ini aku akan lebur dikantor, kau jemput Takashi, mengerti?" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku mendecih, Takashi yang menyadari itu hanya bisa menunduk. Pergi mengantar lalu menjemput pula, lagipula dia sudah kelas lima SD, setidaknya seharusnya dia bisa naik kereta sendiri.

Usai sarapan aku dan Takashi berangkat. Aku berjalan didepan mendahuluinya, kakiku yang lebih lebar darinya membuat ia bersusah payah mengikutiku. Kami tiba disekolah Takashi, anak itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi. Aku menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan langkah menuju sekolahku.

Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu pada kegiatan klub. Festival budaya sebentar lagi, kami pun giat berlatih untuk pementasan nanti. Aku mendapat peran utama menjadi seorang pangeran. Yah, kegiatan seperti ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Lumayan untuk melepas sedikit bebanku.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya" teriak ketua klub.

Aku meraih ranselku dan bersiap pulang. Aku melirik kearah jendela. Hujan deras dan aku lupa membawa payung.

"Shuuichi– _kun_ , kau juga terjebak hujan? Ayo makan ayam goreng bersama" ujar ketua klub dan aku mengangguk.

Bersama anggota klub yang masih bertahan di aula, kami asyik mengobrol sambil makan ayam goreng dan segelas soda. Aku bersyukur ikut klub drama. Aku punya banyak teman baik disini.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali, tak terasa sudah hampir gelap ya"

Aku tercekat dan sontak beranjak dari duduk. Membuat semua orang disitu memperhatikanku seketika. Aku melirik jam tangan, sudah pukul setengah delapan. Aku lupa menjemput Takashi. Takashi seharusnya sudah keluar enam jam lalu. Aku sama sekali lupa! Biasanya ayah yang menjemputnya, aku lupa ayah memintaku menggantikannya pagi tadi.

"Aku harus pulang"

Aku segera meraih ranselku dan berlari keluar pintu depan. Hujan masih mengguyur dengan lebatnya, disertai gemuruh di langit mendung. Aku menaruh tas ku diatas kepala dan berlari menerobos hujan. Bodohnya aku sampai melupakan Takashi. Lima belas menit, aku tiba SD Takashi. Gerbang luarnya gelap dan sunyi. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, dan mendapati anak yang kucari sedang duduk memeluk lutut dibawah pohon maple kecil.

Aku melangkah menghampirinya, anak itu gemetaran, aku bisa melihat bibirnya menggigil dari samping. Seragamnya sudah basah kuyup. "Takashi" teriakku, Takashi menoleh dan menyorotku. Matanya melebar, bibirnya tersenyum seketika.

"Shuuichi– _san"_ gumamnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa menjemputmu"

Ujung bibir tipisnya terangkat, "Tidak.. Shuuichi– _san_ tidak lupa. Buktinya kau datang sekarang" ujarnya.

Aku membencinya. Dia mengambil semuanya dariku, tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu bersalah. Aku membungkuk, meraih tangan ringkih itu, "Ayo pu–" kalimatku tercekat saat merasakan tangannya yang terasa panas. Aku menoleh dan menatap wajah Takashi. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya pucat pasi dan matanya sayu.

Takashi berdiri dan perlahan memakai ranselnya. "Ayo Shuuichi– _san"_ ajaknya. Sedangkan aku masih mematung.

"Takashi, kau demam tinggi. Maafkan aku"

"Daijobu! Aku memang selalu sakit hanya karena setetes hujan. Aku sudah biasa" hiburnya justru membuatku tambah cemas.

Aku membungkuk, "Naiklah"

Takashi menautkan alisnya bingung kemudian perlahan naik ke punggungku.

Takashi demam tinggi selama tiga hari, ayah tidak menyalahkanku, artinya Takashi masih belum memberitahu ayah kejadian aku yang lupa menjemputnya tiga hari lalu. Anak aneh. Jika dia memang membenciku seharusnya laporkan saja kejadian itu pada ayah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli.

 **Flashback off**

"Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi aku rasa kau cukup jahat juga ya Natori– _san_ "

Natori tertawa mendengar ucapan Tanuma, ia menghela nafas. "Saat itu aku masih muda, aku cukup rentan depresi. Aku memang bersalah menyalahkan semuanya pada Natsume. Saat itu, aku pikir Natsume hanya anak yang hanya bisa membawa bencana bagi semua orang. Pemikiran itulah yang membuatku melukai Natsume begitu dalam"

Iris Taki dan Tanuma melebar. Air wajah Natori berubah. "Hari itu mungkin merupakan hari yang paling menyakitkan bagi Natsume"

 **Flashback on**

Mata terasa berat. Sudah dua jam aku sibuk membaca naskah drama untuk perlombaan bulan depan. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Aku meletakan naskah diatas meja belajarku. Beranjak dan melangkah keluar kamar berniat membuat segelas kopi di dapur.

"Benar, setidaknya aku ingin menolong Takashi seperti ayahnya menolongku dulu"

Langkahku terhenti, lampu di ruang tengah masih menyala. Aku mendengar suara ayah dari sini. Mereka membicarakan tentang Takashi. Aku yang penasaran mendekat kearah pintu ruang tengah, menggeser sedikit pintu hingga meninggalkan celah sempit. Ayah duduk di sofa sambil menyesap teh bersama Takuma– _san,_ asisten dikantornya.

"Jadi ayah Takashi meninggal di penjara? Apa dia seorang kriminal?"

Mataku melebar. Apa maksudnya itu?

Ayah terlihat menggeleng, "Natsume orang yang baik, dia baik hati. Saat itu ada seorang perampok yang ingin mencuri sejumlah uang jutaan yen yang dibawa Natsume. Uang itu rencananya akan ia pakai untuk menebus hutangnya. Nampaknya perampok itu sempat mengancam dengan hampir menyakiti Takashi, saat itulah Natsume lepas kendali dan tanpa sengaja membunuh perampok itu."

Takuma– _san_ terlihat tercekat. "Tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai masuk penjara?"

"Orang yang mau bersaksi tidak banyak. Semua orang yang sebenarnya melihat kejadian itu tidak mau terlibat. Uang yang ia punya juga tidak banyak untuk menyewa pengacara handal. Akhirnya dia tetap dihukum dan dipenjara"

Aku menutup mulut dan perlahan menggeser pintu ruang tengah kembali. Aku melangkah ke dapur, melirik sekilas kamar Takashi.

"Sebagaimanapun sulitnya hidupmu. Aku tetap membencimu karena merebut segalanya dariku"

Keesokan malamnya. Saat aku baru pulang dari aula teater, teriakan Takashi terdengar saat aku baru saja membuka pintu rumah. Suara itu berasal dari dapur. Aku melangkah cepat. Nafasku seketika tertahan saat melihat ayah sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyaku ikut panik.

"T-tidak tahu, tadi aku memasak kue yang aku pelajari dari ibu guru dan menawarkannya ke tuan Natori. Setelah memakannya dia langsung tak sadarkan diri" ujarnya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Aku meraih potongan kue yang berserak di lantai. "Kau memakai kacang?"

Takashi mengangguk.

"Ayah alergi kacang!" bentakku emosi. Takashi tercekat, mata anak itu berair.

"G- _gomenasai_ " lirihnya.

Aku bergegas meraih ponsel dan menghubungi ambulan. Usai ambulan datang, ayah segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dan ditangani. Aku dan Takashi menunggu di ruang tunggu. Dengan perasaan takut dan resah. Aku memang membenci ayah, tapi bagaimanapun dia juga ayahku.

"Shuuichi– _san,_ ma-maafkan aku" lirihnya.

Tapi sekarang aku lebih membenci anak ini. Emosiku meluap, membuatku merasa ingin segera berteriak. "Ini semua salahmu!" ketusku. Membuat mata Takashi membulat.

Aku berdiri dihadapan anak itu. Menatap tajam manik cokelatnya. "Kau tahu tidak betapa memuakkannya kau ini! Semenjak kedatanganmu, hidupku yang sudah sulit semakin sulit. Membuatku ingin gila!"

"Ni– _san_ "

"Ni–san Ni–san berisik! Aku bukan kakakmu! Aku bahkan tak sudi punya adik sepertimu" bentakku membuat Takashi menunduk dalam. "Takashi, apa kau tak sadar bahwa kau itu adalah sumber bencana?"

Air mata Takashi menetes, anak lelaki itu terhisak kecil. "Aku bukan-"

"Kau iya!" selaku membuat Takashi tercekat. "Kau merebut segalanya dariku, mengambil hak yang seharusnya aku dapat dari ayah, dan sekarang kau bahkan menyakiti ayah. Apa kau mau membuat keluarga hancur Takashi?!"

"T-tidak aku tidak bermaksud-" Takashi mengusap air matanya. Ia masih terhisak, bahu kecilnya bergetar seiring suara deru nafasnya.

"Kau benar-benar monster!" pekikku, "Pantas saja ayahmu mati dipenjara juga gara-gara kau

Iris cokelat Takashi menyempit, isakannya terhenti. Jantungnya seperti diremas kuat. "Ayah.." lirihnya dengan air mata mengalir dan jatuh di lantai licin.

"Karena kau memang membawa sial bagi semua orang. Orang sepertimu tak pantas berada di sisi kami! Tidak pantas" bentakku lagi dengan nafas terhingal. Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan semuanya. Semua perasaan yang aku pendam. Menguras keresahan dihati. Melampiaskannya pada anak laki-laki didepanku ini.

Takashi mematung. Air matanya sudah tak mengalir, namun ekspresinya terlihat begitu depresi. Matanya melebar, mulutnya mengaga kecil. Pandangannya kosong.

"Taka-"

Takashi melangkah dan berlari menjauh. "Takashi!" teriakku. Namun langkah anak itu tidak terhenti. Ia tetap berlari, punggungnya menghilang dibalik belokan lorong. Aku ingin menyusul, namun langkahku terhenti saat dokter memintaku masuk untuk bertemu ayah.

Aku melangkah memasuki ruangan, ayah sudah sadar. Ia duduk di ranjang dan menatapku dengan tatapan miris, matanya redup. Bibirnya getir. "Apa yang kau ucapkan pada Takashi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Dia mendengar semuanya. Dan sekarang nampaknya dia justru ingin membela Takashi dibanding anaknya sendiri. "Aku hanya membeberkan kebenarannya, aku sama sekali tidak salah"

" _Baka!_ " teriak ayah, matanya memerah.

"Apa?!" sahutku. "aku hanya khawatir padamu.. Kenapa aku selalu disalahkan? Kau sakit seperti ini gara-gara dia, Aku hanya-"

"Kau salah paham Shuuichi!" sela ayah membuat mataku melebar. Aku menggigir bibir. Salah paham? Atas semua yang ia lakukan padaku?

"Aku sudah sakit sejak lama. Sakit parah. Ini bukan salah Takashi"

Aku tercekat.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menjadikannya kepala keluarga, atau terus berpihak padanya. Kau tetap puteraku, kau yang akan mewarisiku. Saat kau marah karena aku akan mengajak Takashi ke pertemuan keluarga. Aku bukan bermaksud menjadikannya ahli warisku. Aku tahu mungkin aku bisa mati kapan saja. Jadi aku ingin setidaknya menitipkan Takashi sementara kepada mereka saat itu tiba karena kau mungkin akan sibuk dalam pendidikanmu"

Tunggu. Selama ini ayah memperhatikanku?

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah Takashi untuk merawat puteranya. Ayah Takashi adalah sahabat baikku. Tapi... Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu padanya? Kenapa kau membeberkan semua itu..?"

Mataku menyorot ayah, "Membeberkan apa maksud ayah?"

"Takashi tak pernah tahu ayahnya dipenjara!"

Wajahku terasa ditampar oleh kenyataan mengejutkan, semua kalimat menyakitkan yang ku lemparkan dengan jahatnya pada Takashi terputar kembali di kepalaku. Menggema membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Semua kerabat menyembunyikan semuanya. Takashi hanya tahu ayahnya meninggal karena pekerjaan saat perjalanan bisnis. Takashi melihat semua kejadian mengerikan saat ayah membunuh perampok yang hampir menyakitinya. Jika Takashi sampai tahu ayahnya meninggal dipenjara demi menolong dirinya..."

Aku tersungkur dilantai, tubuhku lemas. Begitu juga dengan ayah, pria tua yang bijaksana itu bahkan meneteskan air matanya.

" _Takashi mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri seumur hidupnya!_ "

Kini anak itu tahu segalanya. Semua tentang kematian ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Kematian ayahnya karena dirinya. Perkataan Shuuichi menggema di kepalanya, seperti nyanyian menyakitkan yang mampu menyayat dalam hatinya.

Anak itu berlari di bawah sinar bulan. Tanpa arah. Tanpa tujuan. Hanya ingin menjauh, pergi dari semua orang sebelum menyakiti mereka lebih dalam. Ia hanya pembawa bencana. Bibir tipisnya bergetar, nafasnya terhingal-hingal.

Anak itu berteriak-teriak. Meneriakan nama 'ayah'. Namun orang yang ia panggil tak juga datang. Sudah lenyap. Dan yang membuat orang itu lenyap adalah dirinya.

C **hapter Natsume dan Natori End**

 **Bersambung..**


	15. Chapter 15 : Permohonan

Taki dan Tanuma melebarkan mata. Sedangkan Natori sudah menghentikan ceritanya. Pria itu menggigit bibir seakan cerita masa lalu itu mengoyak kembali luka lamanya. "Ini salahku" gumamnya lirih dan melirik kearah Natsume yang masih terbaring diatas brangkar.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Taki. Natori menghela nafas, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengingat kenangan menyakitkan itu. matanya kosong menatap kedepan.

"Saat itu.."

 **Flashback** **on**

"Dimana Takashi? Kau harus minta maaf padanya, bujuk dan tenangkan dia. Ayah mohon Shuuichi" paksa ayah sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaianku. "Dia tidak bersalah atas semua ini"

Aku mengangguk pelan, walau tubuhku masih saja terasa gemetar. Lututku terasa lemas, kakiku berat. Aku berlari keluar ruang rawat. Menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, mencoba mencari-cari sosok Takashi. Aku keluar area rumah sakit, berjalan menuju tempat-tempat yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Takashi. Berharap ia ada disana.

"Aku bodoh.. Dia masih anak-anak, kenapa aku mengatakan hal sekejam itu" gumamku tak berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Aku mencari ke semua tempat, bertanya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, hingga tubuhku terasa lelah. Aku duduk di kursi, mengistirahatkan kakiku sejenak. Aku panik. Kemana lagi aku harus mencari?

Mungkinkah dia pulang kerumah? Aku beranjak, berlari menyusuri jalan menuju jalan pulang. Aku tiba di rumah dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar Takashi, kamar itu kosong. Dia tak ada disana. Mataku membulat saat melihat tas yang biasa ia pakai ke sekolah juga tak ada disana, aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Aku tercekat, setengah pakaiannya sudah tidak ada, buku tempat menyimpan foto orangtuanya juga sudah tidak ada.

"Takashi.." aku terduduk lemas. Takashi kabur dari rumah. Aku melihat sebuah buku bersampul cokelat diatas meja belajarnya, aku meraih buku tersebut dan membukanya. Air mataku jatuh, begitu aku membaca dua kalimat awal disana.

 _Ibu panti mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan diadopsi. Aku sangat senang, aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi anak yang baik._

Tokyo, 25 Desember 2018

 _Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan keluarga baruku. Mulai sekarang, aku akan membunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Dia sangat tinggi dan tampan. Aku yakin dia orang hebat. Aku memberikan sarung tangan rajutanku padanya, dia terlihat senang. Lihat, ayah! Aku menjadi anak yang baik bukan_

Tokyo, 31 Desember 2013

 _Aku dan ni–san pergi ke festival. Aku sangat senang, ia juga membelikanku cumi panggang. Aku berharap aku bisa terus bersama ni san dan ayah angkatku. Lalu tahun depan, kami bisa pergi kesini lagi bersama-sama._

Tokyo, 14 Januari 2014

 _Aku sedih. Ni san nampaknya terus dimarahi oleh tuan natori, padahal dia orang yang baik. Sejak saat itu, sikap ni san sedikit berubah. Ia juga selalu menghindariku saat aku mencoba bicara dengannya. Aku harap aku bisa menghiburnya._

Tokyo, 12 Mei 2014

 _Hari ini raportku sudah dibagikan. Aku peringkat pertama. Aku sangat senang. Aku sudah memberitahu tuan natori, dia sangat bangga padaku. Ini kesempatanku untuk bicara lagi pada ni san, beberapa bulan ini ni san selalu pulang terlambat karena kegiatan klub. Dia orang hebat, wajar saja dia sibuk._  
 _Saat ia pulang, aku memberitahu nilai raportku pada ni san, namun lagi-lagi dia menghindariku._

Tokyo, 27 Mei 2014.

 _Aku sedih. Ni san dan ayah berkelahi lagi. Kali ini nampaknya ni san juga ikut membentak ayah, aku bingung karena ni san sempat menyebut namaku. Aku tidak mengerti, mungkinkah aku salah satu penyebab mereka bertengkar._

Tokyo, 28 Mei 2014.

 _Ayah, apakah aku anak pembawa bencana? Saat aku mengantarkan makanan pada nisan, dia tiba-tiba marah. Dia bilang aku seorang monster. Aku tidak mengerti. Ayah.. Apa aku benar-benar bukan anak yang baik? Aku harus mencoba meminta maaf pada nisan_

Tokyo, 1 Juni 2014

 _Hari ini aku sangat senang, saat pulang sekolah. Ni san terlambat menjemputku, aku yakin dia mungkin sedang sibuk, aku menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah. Hujan turun saat itu, padahal tubuhku sangat rentan sakit karena hujan. Aku tak mau nisan cemas saat ia datang nanti._  
 _Nisan akhirnya datang, aku berusaha menunduk agar ia tak melihat wajahku yang memucat. Nisan sangat perhatian padaku, dia tetap sadar aku sedang demam. Dia menggendongku pulang. Aku yakin nisan tidak membenciku._

Aku tercekat. Membaca tulisan Takashi disana, semua yang tertulis dakam buku harian ini, hampir semuanya tentang ku. Takashi tulus menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Lalu aku..

Tokyo, 10 Juni 2014

 _Aku mendapat nilai sempurna saat pelajaran memasak. Tuan natori memintaku untuk memasakkan kue untuknya saat dirumah. Aku akan memasak, dan membagikannya juga pada nisan_

Aku membolak-balik halaman. Hanya halaman ini yang tersisa, aku membuka halaman akhir buku. Mataku membulat, terlihat tulisan yang tidak rapi. Seperti terburu-buru. Jantungku terasa diremas saat membacanya, semua yang ayah takutkan. Benar-benar terjadi..

 _Aku tidak boleh berada di keluarga ini. Keluarga ini harus bahagia. Aku hanya akan membawa bencana jika aku terus disini. Benar kata nisan, aku monster. Ayahku jugs meninggal karena aku. Orang sepertiku tak pantas menerima kasih sayang ini._

Sejak saat itu, Takashi benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Aku meminta bantuan polisi dan berbagai rekan untuk menemukannya. Sakit yang diderita ayah pun semakin parah. Hingga suatu hari..

Pria itu tergeletak diatas brankar, kami para kerabat berdiri mengelilinginya. Matanya sayu, menatap kosong kedepan. "Shuuichi, mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau meneruskan keluarga ini. Jadilah anak yang baik dan bijaksana. Aku akan menyusul ibumu. Dan juga permohonan terakhirku.. Aku mohon, temukan Takashi, Shuuichi. Saat kau bertemu dengannya, jaga dia layaknya adikmu sendiri. Sayangi dia dengan tulus. Aku mohon"

Ayah menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa pasrah. "Tanpa ayah minta pun, aku akan menemukan Takashi.. Bagaimanapun dan sampai kapanpun, aku akan mencarinya."

Satu tahun setelah ayah meninggal, aku lulus dari SMA dan berkuliah. Aku belum juga berhasil menemukan Takashi. Aku pun mencoba mengambil casting sebuah film dan aku berhasil lolos mendapatkan peran utama. Tujuan utamaku, aku berharap Takashi bisa melihatku di TV dan menemuiku jika aku menjadi seorang public figur. Waktu terus berlalu. Tak terasa dua tahun sudah terlewati, namaku sebagai seorang aktor terus melambung naik, menjadikanku seorang aktor papan atas di negeri ini. Usai lulus kuliah, aku tak melanjutkan ke jenjang magister dan sibuk pada karir keartisanku saja sekaligus fokus melanjutkan pencarian Takashi.

Hingga suatu hari. Saat itu aku dan sutradara sedang memeriksa tempat syuting selanjutnya. Disekitar pedesaan dan hutan Yatsuhara. Disitulah aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya.

Perawakannya berubah, ia sudah tumbuh besar. Terlihat tinggi, warna rambutnya dan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Dia memang Takashi. Air mataku menggenang. Setelah bertahun-tahun, aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya. Aku berlari menghampiri Takashi yang duduk sambil memegang buku di bawah pohon akasia besar.

"Takashi!" panggilku.

Mata Takashi membulat, nampak mengenali suaraku. Ia menutup bukunya dan menoleh. Aku tercekat, wajah itu tidak berubah. Bibirnya yang tipis dan hidung mancungnya. Hanya satu yang berbeda. Matanya. Mata yang redup, tanpa cahaya riang sedikitpun, iris cokelat seperti kaca yang kosong. Memancarkan rasa kesepian yang mendalam.

"Takashi!" panggilku lagi.

Takashi memasukan buku ditasnya, beranjak kemudian berlari. "Tunggu!" teriakku. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Tidak menghiraukan sutradara yang memanggilku. Aku terus mengejar Takashi. Sejak kapan larinya jadi secepat ini. Aku tidak boleh kehilangannya lagi!

Aku mempercepat lariku, menarik kain seragamnya dan kami terjatuh saling berhantaman.

Takashi meringis pelan, siku nya terluka karena terhantup bebatuan. Mataku membulat, "Takashi gomen, kau terluka, ayo kita oba-"

"Tidak usah" selanya. "Aku bukan Takashi" sambungnya mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku menggigit bibir, "Kau Takashi! Kau pikir bisa menipuku hah- selama ini aku selalu mencarimu"

"Aku Natsume" potongnya. "Takashi yang kau kenal, sudah tiada" lirihnya membuat hatiku tersayat seketika. "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi"

Aku mengepalkan tangan, suaranya terdengar dingin. Kehidupan seperti apa yang ia jalani hingga berubah seperti ini. "Ayah sudah meninggal"

Langkah Takashi terhenti, iris matanya melebar. Bibirnya getir. Aku bisa melihat air matanya menggenang. "Aku yang membuatnya meninggal"

"Bukan!" bentakku. Takashi belum tahu tentang penyakit ayah, ia pasti masih mengira kejadian kue itu yang menyebabkan ayah meninggal. "Ayah memang sudah sakit parah sejak lama Takashi. Ini salahku karena saat itu aku menyalahkanmu. Saat itu ayah ambruk bukan karena kau, tapi memang karena penyakitnya. Aku sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku Takashi"

Takashi mengepalkan tangannya, ia menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah menyalahkan kalian. Aku hanya kesal dengan diriku yang sumber bencana ini, aku hanya tak ingin menyebabkan orang lain terluka lagi-"

Aku menepuk pundak Takashi. Matanya memang redup, suaranya memang terdengar dingin. Namun, jati dirinya tidak berubah. Dia tetaplah Takashi yang baik hati. "Takashi baik hati ya, mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi kebahagiaan keluargamu"

"Hentikan" lirihnya, "Aku bukan orang yang baik, jika aku anak baik. Ayah tak akan meninggal" sambungnya.

"Aku membaca buku harianmu" sahutku membuat Takashi merona seketika. "Aku sampai terharu, kau selalu memikirkanku ya.. _Arigatou_ " ujarku dan mengacak rambutnya. "Kau sudah tumbuh tinggi ya, berapa tinggimu?" ujarku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Apa itu penting?" gumamnya kemudian menepis tanganku dikepalanya. "Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu"

Aku melongo, sedangkan Takashi menautkan alisnya bingung."Habisnya kau terlihat sangat tinggi..tampan pula. Yah walau aku lebih tampan darimu. Dua kali lipat!" pekikku membuat Takashi memasang wajah datar.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus pulang" ujarnya dan berjalan pergi, aku menahan tangannya.

"Kembalilah ke rumah" tandasku.

"Rumahku disini" sahut Takashi.

"Kembalilah dan tinggal bersamaku Takashi, seperti layaknya seorang keluarga. Aku kakakmu dan kau adikku. Kita saudara. Jadi aku mohon"

"Maaf, aku bukan lagi adikmu" balasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Tinggal bersama di rumah klan Natori memang menyenangkan, tapi itu hanya masa lalu. Sampai jumpa Ni–s.. Natori– _san"_ sambung Takashi dan berjalan pergi.

 **Flashback off**

"Sejak saat itu aku mencari tahu tentang Natsume lebih dalam, dimana ia tinggal dan bersekolah. Aku bahkan mengirimkan uang padanya. Walau selalu ia kembalikan dengan jahatnya. "

Taki menyorot Natsume yang terbaring, "Jadi itu yang menyebabkan Natsume– _kun_ bersikap seperti itu"

Natori menghela nafas, "Padahal dia dulu selalu memanggilku ni– _san_ ni–san dengan senyum lucunya, setengah duniaku terasa hancur saat ia tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan nama belakang. Dia bahkan melarangku memanggilnya Takashi. Anak sialan itu" gumam Natori.

Natori melirik jam tangan, "Ah sudah waktunya.."

Tanuma dan Taki mengernyit. "Kau mau kemana Natori–san?" tanya Tanuma.

Natori memasang masker dan cardigan panjangnya. "Ada urusan sebentar, aku titip Natsume pada kalian. Aku akan kembali sebelum pukul delapan, aku janji akan traktir kalian ramen setelahnya. Jadi tolong ya" ujarnya dan berjalan pergi.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Taki, pria bersurai hitam disampingnya menoleh. Senyum pria itu mengembang, "Terlihat sekali kau khawatir Taki.." sambarnya membuat Taki merona. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, kau mencintai Natsume bukan?, aku mengerti itu"

"Tanuma– _kun.."_ Taki merengut, "Jika Natsume– _kun_ ternyata mendengar bagaimana?!"

"Itu bagus untukmu bukan?" Tanuma tertawa kecil dan beranjak. "Aku akan membeli minuman sebentar, kau mau minuman apa?"

"Susu pisang" sahut Taki dan dibalas anggukan Tanuma. Pria tinggi bersurai hitam itu berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kantin rumah sakit. Taki mendekati brankar Natsume. Duduk disamping brankar dan melihat wajah pria berkulit putih itu. Tangan Taki terulur dan mengusap pelan surai Natsume. "Kau sudah melewati banyak hal ya Natsume– _kun_ , aku berharap kau bisa terus bersandar padaku" gadis itu menggenggam tangan pria didepannya. Mengecup punggung tangan yang terasa dingin itu. "Bangunlah, aku mohon.."

 _Hangat_

 _Sebenarnya dari mana kehangatan ini?_  
 _Aku ingin terus merasakannya._  
 _Hangat._  
 _Hangat yang membuatku nyaman._

Ujung jari bergerak, kelima jari itu perlahan membalas genggaman Taki. Taki tercekat. Tangan Natsume tengah menggenggam balik tangannya. Suara dari monitor deteksi detak berangsur bising. "N-Natsume– _kun_?"

Mata Natsume perlahan terbuka, pria itu meringis pelan kesilauan. Taki tercekat dan membekap mulutnya. Ia tersenyum haru. "Natsume– _kun_ kau sadar, tunggu.. Akan kupanggilkan dokter" ujarnya setengah panik dan menekan tombol interkom.

Dokter tiba, memeriksa mata dan bagian lain dari tubuh Natsume. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu" ujar dokter dan dibalas anggukan oleh Taki.

"Terima kasih dokter" dokter berjalan pergi. Taki menoleh kearah Natsume yang memandang langit-langit.

"Apa yang terjadi Taki?" tanya Natsume lirih dan menyorot bingung sekitar.

"Natsume– _kun,_ kau pingsan dirumahmu.. Tubuhmu sedingin es. Aku, Tanuma dan Natori– _san_ sangat khawatir" ujarnya membuat iris cokelat Natsume melebar.

" _Gomen_ " jawab Natsume membuat Taki menghela nafas, "Tak perlu meminta maaf Natsume– _kun"_

Suara pintu yang diseger, Tanuma masuk dengan membawa dua kotak susu pisang. Iris hitam pria itu menyorot Natsume yang sudah sadar dengan tatapan terkejut. "Natsume, kau sudah sadar.. Syukurlah"

Natsume tersenyum tipis, "Maaf membuat kalian khawatir"

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" ujar Taki dan berjalan keluar ruang rawat. Taki bersandar di dinding, menutup wajahnya yang merona. Ia melihat telapak tangannya. Kehangatan itu masih terasa.

 _Tadi Natsume menggenggam tangannya_

Natori berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung perusahaan jasa yang mengirimkan surat tagihan hutang ke rumah Natsume. Beberapa karyawan menoleh kearahnya, tentu saja. Kemanapun dan dimanapun dia berada, Natori selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dimana Matsuoda?" tanya Natori pada salah satu pegawai wanita.

"Tuan Matsuoda di ruangannya" jawab wanita itu tergagap. Natori melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju ruangan diujung lorong. Tangannya menggeser pintu dengan kasar, membuat pria yang duduk di kursi putar itu mendongak.

"Ah bukankah anda aktor terkenal itu? Apa yang bisa kami bantu untuk orang sehebat an-" ujar pria itu dengan mata berbinar, mengira Natori datang sebagai seorang klien.

Natori menghempaskan amplop tebal diatas meja. Iris nya menatap tajam pria berjas didepannya. "Itu lima juta yen! Sekarang kau puas bukan?" bentak Natori membuat pria itu mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa uang ini?"

"Kau yang mengirimkan surat tagihan hutang pada adikku!" bentak Natori. "Apa perusahaan ini tidak punya tata krama dalam menagih hutang? Mengirimkan surat penagihan begitu saja pada anak berusia enam belas tahun yang hidup sendirian dan tak berdaya. Memberikan tenggat waktu yang begitu singkat untuk pelunasan. Bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

"Adikmu?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Natsume Takashi, putera Natsume Satosi.. Dan berkat sistem penagihan kalian yang seperti diktator itu, dia sekarang di rawat dirumah sakit karena kelalahan bekerja. Dia masih remaja!" sahut Natori membuat iris pria itu melebar. "Jika sampai orang kalian lagi-lagi mengusik anak itu. Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian, mengerti?!"

Pria berjas itu membisu sedangkan Natori sudah berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan tatapan ngeri para pegawai kepadanya. Ponselnya bergetar dari saku _cardigan–_ nya. Natori segera meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan disana, senyumnya mengambang. Itu dari Tanuma. "Natsume sudah sadar.. Syukurlah"

"Natsume– _kun_ sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Taki dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Natsume. Pria itu duduk diatas brankar sambil mengunyah apel yang dipotong Taki.

"Apa kau yakin tak mau segera pulang Taki? Seharusnya tadi kau pulang saja bersama Tanuma" Natsume menyorot gadis disampingnya khawatir, "Ini sudah malam"

Taki menggeleng pelan, "Tanuma punya keperluan penting karena harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya. Sedangkan aku tidak punya pekerjaan apapun di rumah. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada Ibu, jadi tak apa" sahut Taki membuat Natsume tersenyum.

"Aku akan minta Natori– _san_ mengantarmu ke stasiun nanti"

Taki tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah". Gadis itu menyorot wajah Natsume yang tengah sibuk mengunyah apel. Pria yang melalui begitu banyak hal menyakitkan selama hidupnya. "Natsume– _kun_ sangat kuat ya" ujar Taki.

Natsume menoleh, alisnya tertaut namun kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Apa Natori– _san_ menceritakan semuanya?"

Taki mengangguk pelan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut pria itu, ia tersenyum tipis. Matanya menyorot sendu dinding putih "Aku tidak kuat. Aku mungkin sangat rapuh. Terkadang aku juga hampir menyerah saat beban di pundakku sangat berat. Membuatku ingin berteriak, ingin menjerit, ingin ikut menghilang bersama angin agar aku bebas dari semuanya" tangan pria itu terkepal. "Aku seperti pecundang saja–"

"Itu salah!" sela Taki membuat Natsume mengerjap. "Natsume– _kun_ sangat kuat! Kokoh namun lembut. Walau semua yang kau lalui menyakitkan. Kau tak pernah menyerah dan justru tetap memikirkan orang-orang disekitarmu!"

Natsume menggigit bibir, bibirnya getir. "Tidak"

"Itu benar!" pekik Taki membuat Natsume tercekat, air mata Taki mengalir. Seakan kepedihan hati pria didepannya ikut mempengaruhinya. "Natsume– _kun_ orang yang luar biasa! Jadi.. Aku mohon hancurkan dinding pembatasmu dan lihatlah kami teman-temanmu. Bersandarlah padaku Natsume– _kun_. Kau sudah tidak sendirian"

Iris cokelat Natsume berkaca-kaca menyorot dalam gadis didepannya. Tidak ada sedikitpun celah kebohongan dan keraguan. Gadis itu tulus dan yakin. "Menurutmu tak apa jika kuhancurkan dinding itu? Apa aku tak akan menyakiti kalian jika aku menjadikan kalian tempat bersandar?" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak akan" tandas Taki. Tangan gadis itu terulur, mendekat, dan memeluk pinggang pria didepannya. Taki membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Natsume. Bukan keinginannya, namun hati kecilnya yang memintanya memeluk pria itu. Berharap pelukan kecil dapat sedikit mengobati luka di hatinya. "Aku akan selalu berada disisimu, jadi percayalah dan bersandar padaku"

Natsume tercekat kemudian tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan membalas pelukan gadis didepannya. "Eum.. _Arigatou_ Taki"

Sedangkan Natori berdiri diluar ruangan, menyandarkan punggung di dinding lorong. Melihat Natsume dan Taki dibalik kaca kecil di daun pintu. Senyumnya terangkat, ia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya salah satu yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah gadis itu ya, Natsume"

 _ **Bersambung...**_


End file.
